The truce
by KuroNeko-chan27
Summary: Harry au cour d'une de ses dispute avec Draco, lui propose une trêve. Celui ci contre toute attente accepte rapidement, et une grande amitié naît entre eux. Cependant cette amitié devient débordante et s'aventure au delà des limites. Couples secondaires HG/TN et RW/BZ.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, voici ma toute première fic. J'ai enfin eu le courage de l'a poster. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Les personnages son a JK ! (T^T) Bonne lecture !

-« Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Dépêche on va être en retard !

-J'arrive, j'arrive Ron gueule pas si fort tu vas la réveiller !

- Ah oui. Oups ! Laissa échapper le rouquin, désolé !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers sa jeune amie Hermione qui dormait à point fermé. Aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial pour elle et pour eux trois.

Son anniversaire.

Harry et Ron descendirent vers la grande salle ou la plus part des élèves de Poudlard étaient déjà présents. Il sourit malgré lui heureux de voir que l'anniversaire de son amie était bien préparé. Il se dirigea vers sa table pour attendre l'arrivée de la jeune fille, chose qui ne tarda pas à s'entendre :

-ROOON, HARRYYY LEQUEL DE VOUS A OSE…éteindre...mon…réveil.

Harry sourit de plus belle en observant la surprise dans toute sa splendeur s'étaler sur le visage de la jeune femme. Devant elle tous les élèves présents applaudissaient, la grande salle était sur son 31, des lettres illuminées affichaient l'inscription « joyeux anniversaire Hermione » au-dessus d'eux et un feu d'artifice miniature la ramena à la réalité.

-Joyeux anniversaire Mione…Ron et moi on…outch !

Harry réussi à réceptionner de justesse le corps d'Hermione qui venait de lui sauter au cou, il lui rendit son étreinte et laissa à Ron en faire de même.

-Les garçons je…je vous adore ! Merci s'exclama-t-elle

Le trio s'installa et se mit à discuter joyeusement de leurs plans pour la journée.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit 5 minutes après pour laisser entrer Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Tous les regards de la salle se fixèrent sur Draco. Il faut dire que le corps de celui-ci n'avait épargné les yeux de personne depuis un moment déjà .En une définition on dirait : « baise-moi- sauvagement-et-surtout-marque-moi-partout ». Son corps tout entier de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à l'ongle de ses orteils appelait à la luxure. Il avait un corps blanc comme la neige, fin et merveilleusement bien dessiné. Ses fesses rebondies telle deux brioches sorties du four semblaient crier « enfonce toi bien profond !». Ses magnifiques jambes fines et longue elles semblaient dire « écarte nous ! ». Il avait un visage fin et blanc qui mettait en valeur ses yeux gris-orage reflétant de la fierté et de l'orgueil .Et enfin le tout couronné par une digne et élégante chevelure blonde presque blanche qui lui arrivait au raz des épaules.

Harry se surpris à laisser glisser ses yeux un peu trop bas et se ressaisit. Attendez que venait-il de faire ? Il venait de mater son pire ennemi ! Bon d'accord il était clair que depuis un certain incident dans un bar il s'était rendu compte de sa préférence pour les escargots aux huitres* et il était clair que Draco avait un corps plus que baisable. Mais de là à loucher sur son pire ennemi ! Harry quitta la grande salle troublé.

-Pansy putain lâche moi bordel ! s'écria Draco

-Mais mon ange tu es tellement beau aujourd'hui !

-Bon Draco on y va, on va être en retard pour le cours de potions !

- Allons y.

Tandis qu'ils sortait de leur dortoir, Draco essayait tant bien que mal de se décoller de Pansy qui s'était résignée à se marier au moins avec une petite parcelle de sa peau.

Arrivé devant la salle, ils rencontrèrent le trio rouge et or juste devant la porte : séance de regards meurtriers qui fut vite terminée lorsque le professeur manifesta son impatiente.

Mr Weasley ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffons d'or cessez de copier sur votre voisin !

Ron reçu une série de regards noirs de la part d'Hermione. Draco ricana intérieurement puis se remit à penser. Depuis le début du cours il n'avait cessé de penser au regard de Potter devant la porte de la salle. Il n'avait même pas répondu à ses regards dédaigneux et s'était contenté de rentrer en classe. Draco avoua que sur le coup il s'était senti frustré...Frustré? Mais de quoi..de ne plus avoir...NAN !

-Mr Malfoy qu'y a t-il vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait crié dans la salle comme un demeuré! Lui, Draco Malfoy le prince de serpentard toujours beau, froid et calme.

-Euh..nan monsieur excusez moi c'est ma potion j'ai failli me tromper d'ingrédient.

Rogue qui attendait de lui une réponse satisfaisante esquissa un petit sourire et retourna à ses occupations.

-Draco qu'est ce qui t'a pris voyons ! s'exclama Pansy après le cours

Le blond ne répondit pas, lui même ne savait pas, il n'en revenait pas! Il repensa à la réponse que sa conscience lui avait donné dans le cours.

Il s'était senti frustré de ne plus avoir...l'attention de Potter...

La journée s'était bien passée, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient bien amusés. Oui amusés car ils avaient profité de quelques trous dans leurs emplois du temps pour aller faire du shopping. Harry avait été contraint d'acheter nouveaux vêtements. Car le brun avait beaucoup changé...

Il avait le corps le plus sexy que dieu ai pu fabriquer (il aurait violé sa propre création s'il le pouvait) ses bras qui d'origine étaient plutôt maigrichons était un peu plus puissants et musclés, son torse également bien taillé était composé de magnifiques abdos extrêmement bien dessinés et s'il y avait bien un truc chez lui qui aurait fait fantasmer jusqu'à Severus Rogue c'était sa chute de reins bien accompagné d'un cul à en faire jurer tous les saints. Il avait au grand désespoir d'Hermione gardé ses lunettes qui empêchaient égoïstement à la populass' d'admirer les deux belles émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux et également gardé les vieilles loques qui lui servaient d'habits. La jeune femme s'était fait pour mission de relooker son jeune ami mais qui n'ayant aucune volonté pour le faire était parvenu à fuir le sort qui lui était réservé quelques mois au par avant .

Au final ils étaient ressortis du magasin avec des sacs remplis de vêtement choisi par les bons soins d'Hermione. Et en primes une paire de lentilles. Harry rangea les vêtements neufs dans un tiroir vide bien décidé à ne pas les mettre. (-_-')

Il faisait nuit. Harry se glissa hors de son dortoir et se mit à déambuler discrètement dans les couloirs.

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir, il est encore tôt, une petite balade nocturne s'impose _! pensa t-il

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry arrivait à la tour d'astronomie. Cependant il ne fut pas seul. Devant lui se tenait de dos Draco Malfoy, la peau illuminée par le clair de lune. Il semblait perdu, la tête appuyée au creux de sa main et sa tête penchée comme s'il contemplait le ciel. N'étant pas d'humeur à se disputer et n'en ayant tout simplement pas la force il pivota sur ses talons et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand, une main agrippa son poignet.

-Alors Potter, on traîne dans les couloirs maintenant ? dit Draco d'une voix moqueuse

-Laisse tomber Malfoy je rentre, lâche moi.

-Presser d'aller rejoindre ta belette et ta miss je-sais-tout à ce que je vois ?

-Heureux que tu comprennes vite, bon j'me casse.

Draco ne semblait pas du même avis, frustré de se faire ignorer, il serra le poignet du brun plus fort tout en lui crachant son venin dessus. Il lui déballa toutes les conneries qu'il avait en tête lui cracha des mots durs au visage et se moqua de lui ouvertement. Voyant qu'Harry le regardait, indifférent, Draco ressentit le même malaise que plus tôt dans la matinée.

-Est ce que ça va Malfoy, tu nous fait quoi comme scène la !?

-Ooh la ferme Potty tu me saoule retourne dans ton trou, s'exclama Draco le rouge aux joues .

Nan mais c'est vrai que faisait-il à retenir le survivant comme ça, et à lui balancer toute ces bêtises comme un enfant qui déballe son journal intime.

Harry chercha le contact avec les yeux du blond, ce qu'il vit le troubla. Dans le regard de Draco tout ce qu'il pu lire ne reflétait que de l'incompréhension et de la frustration.

-Mais bordel Potter ne me regarde pas comme sa ! C'est quoi ton souci depuis ce matin, tu réponds même plus à mes provocations et ça me fou en rogne...je...j'en ai marre on ne fait pas ça à un Malfoy !

-Je trouve nos disputes puériles très lassante...pas toi ? On a 17 ans et on se dispute encore comme les gamins qu'on était avant ! Comment peut on continuer ainsi ? Demain on va affronter des problèmes bien plus difficiles que ceux d'aujourd'hui!On va continuer comme ça encore combien de temps ?

-Potter te fous pas de ma gueule ! Le courant peux pas passer la on est les pires ennemis de Poudlard pas capable de tenir une discutions sans se..balancer des...conneries à la figure..

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se rendait compte de ce qui se produisait. Ils discutaient !

-Malfoy, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire une chose pareille mais j'pense qu'on devrai faire...une sorte de... trêve. Enfin j'veu dire c'est vrai on se hait depuis le début mais je pense que rien n'est impossible! Même si t'es qu'un connard prétentieux et orgueilleux qui se fout royalement des avis des autres, je pense qu'au fond si tu veux tu peux être quelqu'un de sympa...enfin je suppose.

-...

-dit quelque chose Malf...

_Draco...imposa le blond calmement après un soupir. Si tu veux une trêve commence par m'appeler Draco.

Harry avait l'air d'un poisson. Sans le savoir il faisait une tête hébétée et choquée en même temps. (trop fort le mec (T^T) respect !)

- Et euh...Potter je ne n'ai pas l'intention de te serrer la main...je...c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Bon...a plus alors faut que j'rentre.

Le blond se détourna.

- Ah au fait ! Si je t'appelle Draco tu pourrais... commença le brun d'un sourire taquin.

-Ouais...faut que je m'y fasse

Harry regarda le blond s'en aller rêveur...qui savait jusqu'où cette trêve pouvait aller.

Très peu de temps après, il repartit vers son dortoir. Le regard que Draco lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom l'avait troublé. Un mélange de Surprise et de...

Le brun laissa sa pensée en suspens, il venait d'entendre des pas quelqu'un se rapprochait, ou partait ? Les avait-on entendu. Mince il avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité. S'il se faisait prendre ça irait mal pour lui.

Le brun regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas ou aller. Il fit un pas, hésita puis au moment ou il se retournait pour changer de direction, il sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. On venait de le tirer dans un coin sombre, il paniqua et se mit à gigoter.

- chhhhhhht arrête de bouger. dit doucement Draco

- Hummphhhhhmm !

- Ah oui oups !

Le blond enleva sa main, qui était resté plaquée sur la bouche pulpeuse..euh la bouche du survivant. Cependant il laissa son bras la ou il l'avait logé.

Harry s'en rendit compte et sans mis à rougir indécemment, il senti une bosse se former au niveau de son entrejambe et essaya de se dégager.

-Ne bouge pas il est tout près. chuchota Draco à l'oreille du brun.

Harry frémit, sa bouche était trop près de son oreille, et il était très sensible à cet endroit en particulier.

Devant eux le vieux Rusard faisait sa ronde, il passa tout près d'eux. Ils retinrent leurs souffles et Draco serra le brun un peu plus contre lui, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer l'érection du concerné. Si ça continuait Draco allait la sentir. Les quelques minutes parurent des heures à Harry qui se dégagea promptement lorsque la gène fut partie.

-Ben...euh merci je pensais que t'étais déjà dans ton dortoir dit le brun troublé.

Draco le regardait sans répondre, c'était un regard qui ne reflétait ni arrogance ni dédain juste du calme et de la sérénité.

- Ce n'est rien...Harry

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

-Eem..bon à demain alors

-Ouais c'est ça à demain

Harry s'en alla presque en courant et se rendit dans son dortoir. Arrivé là bas il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et se déshabilla, libérant son érection douloureuse. Il se glissa sous la douche et se caressa sa verge de haut en bas . Dans sa tête des images du blond très peu catholiques le mirent dans tout es états. Il ne tarda pas éjaculer.. Se rinça et s'essuya, puis enfila une chemise blanche.

Puis il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Sa trêve avec Draco le perturbait déjà, il n'avait pas de sentiment pour son ancien ennemi mais il avouait quand même que son corps était incroyablement sexy. Il mit du temps à s'endormir et finit par se laisser aller. Cependant l'image du blond ne fit que s'insérer dans sa tête de plus en plus.

Le choc des Titans pensa Dumbledore en voyant l'agitation dans la grande salle ce matin la. Le brouhaha causé par les élèves était à son summum. Et tout ça pour une raison bien simple l'inimaginable venait de se produire en live juste sous les yeux de chaque élève : Harry et Draco venaient de pénétrer en grande conversation dans la grande salle. Pas en grande dispute hein ! Nan nan ils se tapaient la discu' tranquillement comme s'ils s'était toujours bien entendus.

Puis ils se séparèrent et allèrent manger à leurs tables respectives.

Harry s'assit joyeusement et se mit à manger.

Hermione se remit de ses émotions et lâcha le bras de Ron qu'elle avait agrippé pour empêcher à celui ci de tomber suite à son évanouissement.

-Eeeeuuh Harry tu nous fait quoi la ? demanda elle calmement.

-Bah ça se voit pas ? Je discutait avec Draco !

- Eew ! Doucement. Draco?...tu viens d'appeler Malfoy par son prénom la ! s'exclama Ron qui s'était enfin décidé à revenir parmi eux.

- Oui et alors ?

- Bon Harry, dit Hermione, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit nous ce qui se passe. Parce que d'après mes vagues souvenirs Malfoy et toi n'avez pas élevé les cochons ensemble.

- Roooh ça va c'est pas si dur à deviner, Draco et moi avons fait une trêve !

-Beurk ! Evite de l'appeler par son prénom devant toi s'te plait déglutit le rouquin

- Tait toi Ron tu veux ! Tu sais quoi Harry... je pense que c'est une bonne idée, vos disputes de gamins me saoulaient un peu, je pensais même que...après la mort de tu-sais-qui ça changerai entre vous. Enfin je n'avais pas imaginé que vous feriez une trêve mais qu' au moins vous vous seriez ignoré.

Si la jeune femme était tolérante ce n'était pas le cas du rouquin qui au moment même ou elle avait finit sa phrase l'avait dévisagé :

-Attend, Hermione t'es sérieuse la ? Tu prend le parti de Malfoy ! Tu oublie tout ce qu'il nous à fait !? ll n'a jamais cessé de nous regarder de haut...

- ça c'est dans son sang on y peut rien ! Dit Harry en souriant.

-Il t'appelait par des vieux surnom stupide !

- Comme tu le dit, il l'appelait ! précisa le brun en devançant Hermione.

-Que fait tu de toutes les farces qu'il nous a fai Mione ?!

-Si on fait une trêve c'est bien pour éviter ça...

-HARRY LA FERME !

Hermione partit dans un éclat de rire. Elle adorait voir Ron en colère, c'était plutôt rare. Disons que c'était mieux que la tronche qu'il faisait quand il avait peur. Elle essaya de le calmer, en lui conseillant tout d'abord de se rasseoir. Elle ne pris pas la parole tout de étant donné que tous les élèves présents les regardais d'un regard curieux. Elle aperçu du coin de l'œil Malfoy croiser le regard de Harry et se rendit compte que le brun avait rougi. Une pensé fleurit dans son esprit mais elle la chassa rapidement. Impossible tout simplement, une trêve, juste une trêve. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le rouquin qui grognait dans sa barbe. Elle souris et lui fit un petit sermon :

-Écoute Ron, est ce que tout les jours tu n'en à pas marre d'entendre dire du mal de tes meilleurs amis ? Pense tu qu'en continuant ainsi, qu'en alimentant le feu il en résultera une bonne chose. Si Harry, personne qui a le plus le droit de se plaindre parmi nous, personne qui nous à sauvé de Tu-sais-qui, notre meilleur ami, décide de son propre chef de laisser ses gamineries au passé, ne pense tu pas qu'il serait bon pour nous de le soutenir ?

-...

-Moi je ne suis d'aucun partit, je suis pour le bonheur de mes amis. Vous.

Ron grommela et se remit à manger, préférant ne pas répondre après un sermon pareil. Harry regarda Hermionne et lui sourit, elle en fit de même et lui chuchota.

-Laisse lui un peu de temps, sa passera.

Harry sourit de plus belle et s'excusant auprès de ses amis il quitta la grande salle sans voir un blond en faire de même.

-Harry

Harry sursauta. Il se retourna et vit Draco juste derrière lui appuyé sur un mur. Dieux qu'il était sexy, il aurait pu le prendre sur le mur même s'il le...mais que pensait-il ! Harry choqué par sa pensé ne répondit pas au blond se contentant de le regarder bêtement :

-Tu pourrais p'tètre venir faire un tour dans mon dortoir ce soir...?

Harry ne réalisa pas tout de suite et se mit à imaginer diverses situations dans le dortoir de son ancien ennemi. Celui ci le questionna du regard.

-Euh..ouais ok je viendrai sûrement, mais seul je pense.

-Il ne me semble pas avoir invité quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit le blond neutre.

Harry le dévisagea quelque seconde et lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de confirmation de sa présence. Puis il s'en alla plus perturbé que jamais. Ce soir pensa t-il ce soir je..encore une fois il laissa sa pensée en suspens. Une question venait d'éclore dans son esprit :

Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait une trêve quels était les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Draco ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous !  
Voici le chapitre deux, et vous allez découvrir mon couple secondaire favoris bientôt ! ^^ ! Et merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragées. Bonne lecture (#^o^#)

CHAPITRE II

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut une paire de fesses. Pfff quelle idée aussi, qui avait bien pu laisser traîner ses fesses la, pensa t-il. ...  
Quoi !? Le brun se redressa et regarda ses deux troubleurs de fête éclater dans un rire vulgaire :  
-Dean ! Haha très drôle !  
-Pffooahahahah ! Putain la tronche que tu tire Harry !  
-Ta gueule Seamus ! Tu fait chier !  
-Oooh mon petit Harry devient grossier ! Mais toi dit nous ce que tu fait allongé ici ?

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe, au beau milieu d'une clairière qu'il avait trouvé depuis deux semaines déjà lors d'une de ses nombreuses balades nocturnes. Il avait tout de suite pensé à cet endroit pour se reposer loin des bruits incessants des élèves de Poudlard. Étant donné que le petit coin d'herbe était reculé des salles de cours, le silence y était omniprésent. Il l'avait trouvé après avoir longtemps déambulé dans les couloirs et en était tombé sous le charme une fois que ses pieds avait frôlés l'herbes douce qui y poussait. Puis, chaque soir ou il se réveillait à cause de ses fameux cauchemars qui n'avait pas cessé malgré la mort du Lord noir, il venait s'apaiser dans ce lieu de pur fantaisie. Chaque soir ou ils s'y installait il découvrait une des milles merveilles qu'habitait cet endroit et ne cessai d'en jouir.

-Je voulais réfléchir, et je crois que je me suis endormis, répondit-il.  
-Mmm, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal ici, tu sens Dean cette petite brise ?  
-Ouais, je savais pas que y'avait un endroit du genre ici !  
-Bon les gars c'est pas que je suis égoïste mais j'aimerais bien que vous gardiez l'existence de ce lieux secrète aux autres élèves. Et Ron et Hermionne également, dit le brun exaspéré.  
-Oh t'en fait pas mon gars, on voulais pas t'embêter, d'ailleurs on va pas rester.  
-Et pourquoi vous étiez venu au fait ?  
-Oh oui c'est vrai ! Le visage de Dean s'éclaira.  
- On voulait t'informer que Draco te cherchais, et Hermione et Ron aussi? Apparemment tu vas dans un certain dortoir ce soir ! compléta Seamus un sourire coquins sur les lèvres.

Harry était persuadé que ses yeux allaient quitter leur places d'un moment à l'autre tellement ils les écarquillaient. Mince ! Non seulement il avait déjà oublié qu'il devait se rendre au dortoir du serpentard, mais ses amis était également au courant ! Ayant perdu toute notion du temps ( l'une des merveilles de ce lieux, pas toujours positive apparemment ') le brun n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se leva et suivit ses amis.

***************************************************************************  
A peine arrivé dans son dortoir, qu'il se fit sauter dessus par la Lionne qui lui servait de meilleure amie.  
-Ou était tu ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de dortoir avec Malfoy !  
-Calme toit Mione c'est pas ce que tu pense, Draco et moi on va juste discuter et s'amuser comme des amis! Et puis tu étais d'accord ce matin, tu as changé d'avis ?  
-Tu ne m'a pas dit que tu allais dans son dortoir, c'est pas pareil !  
-Il ne va rien se passer ne t'inquiète pas, ou est Ron ?  
-Euh il est allé aux toilettes, il n'en est pas sortit depuis que Draco est venu nous parler de...ce soir.  
-Pffff il exagère vraiment  
Le roux sortit enfin la salle de bains et se planta devant Harry.  
Le survivant et la lionne retinrent leurs souffles en attente d'une phrase tranchante :

-Harry ! Dis moi qu'il, ne va rien se passer ! dit le roux au bord de larmes  
-Mais Ron puisque je te le dis ! Malfoy et moi avons fait une trêve ! On est pas tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Il ne va rien se passer.

-D'accord mec dit il en arrêtant sa comédie, dans ce cas désolé j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi...  
-Ron je t'ai dit qu'il..  
-J'ai pas pu l'en empêcher vieux !  
-Qu'es ce que tu raconte ?  
Hermione se mit à s'agiter nerveusement et essaya de faire taire son ami.  
-C'est Herm' mphh !  
-M'ione tu me cache un truc ?  
-Euh.. nan Harry ! Haha c'est rien Ron à trop vomis et il veut encore cracher quelques conneries. Siffla t-elle en serrant les dents et en roulant des yeux menaçants en direction de Ron.  
-Et pourquoi tu le tiens ?  
La lionne se figea et Ron en profita pour se dégager. Il prononça la phrase tellement vite qu'au début Harry ne compris pas puis au fur et à mesure que l'information arrivait à son cerveaux ses yeux s'agrandirent, plus que la fois précédente (mais ça fait maleuuuh).

-Elle à brûlé toute tes fringues, elle était folle de rage et j'ai pas pu l'en empêcher !

Ron regarda le visage du brun passer de vert à rouge puis rose et enfin il devint blême ou plutôt livide.

-Hermionne ! mais pourquoi tu t'en est pris à mes vêtements ! il y avait plein d'autres défouloirs !  
-Mais Harry je...je ne supportait plus de voir tes vieilles loques alors voila j'ai utilisé ta bourde comme prétexte pour me défouler dessus ! Et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais pas de vêtements du tout dit-elle avec un regard innocent en direction de son tiroir  
- Hermione, Hermionne, Hermionne dit le brun en se pinçant l'arrête du nez  
- Mec elle à pas tout à fait tord, tu va quand même pas laisser tes vêtements neufs pourrir là dedans. dit Seamus qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.  
Harry grommela dans sa barbe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. A peine eu t-il fermé la porte qu'Hermionne se retourna vers les trois jeunes hommes et sourit :  
- Et voila le travail !  
Ron souris à son tour sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Hermionne était si heureuse et sans se douter de l'impact qu'aurait ses actes plus tard. Il enleva les anciens vêtements de son meilleur ami de sous son lit et les jeta définitivement à la poubelle en se disant que le brun avait réagi moins violemment qu'ils ne l'auraient crus.

**********************************************************************  
Quand Harry fut habillé, par les bons soins de la lionne, ce fut à peine s'il se reconnu. Sa toute première impression fut : Qui est-ce ? Puis réalisant enfin sa métamorphose il sourit et fit un tour complet sur lui.  
Il était habillé tout de noir, cette couleur connue pour amincir ne faisait que trop bien son travail. Cependant au niveau des reins, ce que son créateur lui avait donné ne pouvait être rendu, et le jean slim noir qu'il portait le mettait en avant : Le cul du brun déformait presque le pantalon tant il était musclé. Il portait une chemise noire ouverte au niveau de la poitrine laissant apparaître une chaîne en or avec un pendentif représentant un griffon tenant un œuf en émeraude dans ses griffes. Ses manches avaient été retroussés et laissaient voir ses bras musclés et bronzés. Harry fut arraché à sa contemplation par un bruit sourd de mâchoire qui atteint le sol. Derrière lui, Seamus pissait du sang par le nez tandis que Dean courrait au toilette à cause d'une érection douloureuse. Il se pencha en avant et éclata de rire la main sur le ventre. Il laissa dans son action tomber ses lunettes sans s'en rendre compte. Cependant la rouquine qui observait son chef-d'œuvre n'échappa pas à cet acte d'inattention et s'en empara discrètement.

-Dit donc mon vieux t'es magnifique ! complimenta Ron ébloui malgré lui.  
-Wai mon gars, tu fait mal aux yeux ! Renchérit Seamus qui maintenait tant bien que mal le mouchoir qui arrêtait temporairement son hémorragie nasale.  
-Pfffff ! Vous êtes trop nul les gars, vous exagérez ! dit le brun en se remettant de ses émotions.  
-Ils ont raison Ry, t'es sublime...bon aller, mes tes lunettes on doit aller dîner ! s'exclama la jeune femme un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.  
- Ouais c'est vrai t'es beau mais j'ai faim moi ! Se plaignit le roux.  
-Euh c'est que, je crois que je les ai fait tomber tout à l'heure, et je ne vois pas très bien sans. Vous pouvez p'têtre jeter un coup d'œil pour moi s'il vous plait ?  
Ron se mit à quatres pattes en grognant, imité de près par Seamus (avec son mouchoir) et Dean. Autant dire que ces deux la étaient inutiles ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment au bon endroit :  
-Dean c'est pas sur le cul d'Harry que tu va les trouver ! s'exclama Ron au bout de 10 min.  
-Merde ! La vue est belle sous cet angle pourtant !  
-Harry t'es sur de les avoirs laissé la ? demanda Seamus qui n'en pouvait plus  
-Roooh j'en ai marre j'ai faim ! s'exclama Ron  
-Mais..Ron je ne vois pas bien tu ne va pas m'abandonner ! répondit le brun exaspéré. Dès que son ami avait faim, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.  
-M'ione... Reprit-il, aide moi toi au moins vu que ce gros gorille ne pense qu'a se goinfrer.  
Hermione se mit à rire doucement puis regarda son ami avec des yeux pétillants. Heureusement que celui ci voyait mal, il aurait de suite eu des soupçons. Puis dans un sourire de pure victoire et de fierté elle répondit.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry... j'ai toujours la solution !

*************************************************************************************************  
Draco comme à son habitude mangeait son dîner avec lenteur. Il n'aimait pas se presser de manger et prenait son temps d'apprécier sa nourriture. Ce soir-là, ce fut différent. Bizarrement au lieu de faire comme chaque être normal et de faire rentrer sa nourriture par sa bouche puis de la faire descendre dans son œsophage, le blond à la vu d'une certaine entrée éjecta sans aucune retenue la bouchée qu'il savourais, baignant de sa salive royale Pansy, qui ferma les yeux sous la puissance de l'assaut.  
La raison de cet acte peu noble ? Très bien, faisons un petit retour en arrière. Draco mangeait tranquillement ses pommes de terres frites et sa côte de porc de manière raffinées comme lui avait toujours appris sa mère . Bref un dîner normal. Ou pas ! C'est à ce moment que le survivant fit son entrée. Autant dire que tout Poudlard eu du mal à le reconnaître, même Snape avait perdu son visage impassible et semblait rivaliser avec un poisson en apnée. Le brun marchait avec classe vers sa table, il l'avait toujours fait ainsi, mais cette fois le pantalon slim noir qu'il portait arrangeait sa démarche de façon plus féline. Sa chemise ouverte au trois premiers boutons laissait voir sa belle peau bronzée. On pouvait même deviner ses muscles tellement elle était collée au corps. Quand on remontait on découvrait le vrai visage du griffon, il avait abandonné ses lunettes pour mettre des lentilles qui dévoilaient ses deux splendides orbes vertes. Ses cheveux toujours aussi en bataille était plus long, Draco ne l'avait pas remarqué et s'en fit le reproche intérieurement. Pour l'heure il aurai juste sauté sur le brun. La salle entière était devenue silencieuse le regardant passer comme un peuple devant son empereur. Il semblait tellement majestueux que pour beaucoup d'entre eux il prenait encore plus d'importance que "celui qui à vaincu". Puis lorsque ses fesses se posèrent sur le banc, ce fut le signal, comme une bombe la grande salle s'anima, les discutions fusèrent. Les groupies groupillèrent, les ragoteurs ragotèrent, les mateurs matèrent et Draco essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Des images du brun pas très innocentes naissaient dans son esprit, il essayait de se résigner mais c'était plus fort que lui, une bosse commençais à se former dans son pantalon et le mettait très mal à l'aise.

-Dray ça va ? le questionna Pansy  
-Rooh laisse le répondit Blaise du tac au tac, tu ne vois pas qu'il "réagit" à l'entrée d'un mec sexy!  
Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit dans un rictus de dégoût :  
-Potter sexy ! Beurk t'a pas de goût Blaise ! Bientôt tu me diras que la belette mâle est sexy aussi ! Bon je c'est que tu es attiré par les hommes mais la ! Ne met pas mon draconounet dans tes délires sexuels !  
- Haha ma très chère Pansy, je devrais peut être te dire que c'est Draco qui ma pervertit lors d'une nuit ou nous avions un peu abusé d'un whisky pur feu dérobé dans les quartiers de son parrain. Et en ce qui concerne la belette je sais que tu n'a pas la vue pour, mais moi je sais que le quidditch l'a bien réussi, puis il à des yeux noisettes à croquer ! En plus les taches de rousseur c'est mignon.  
-Eurk franchement tu me dégoûte !  
-Pfff tu peux l'être, et surtout reste dans tes délires de parano qu'un jour Draco sera à toi, j'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand tu verre la dernière personne qui passera dans son lit. Conclus Blaise d'un air pervers.  
Satisfait de son travail en voyant l'expression rouge de colère de la brune il jeta un regard vers son meilleur ami et éclatât de rire.  
-Hahaha ! Aller viens Draco je t'accompagne aux toilettes, je vois que tu as un petit..hum gros problème ! gloussa t-il.  
-C'est pas drôle Blaise ! grogna le blond en essayant de se lever sans faire remarquer son embarras.  
*************************************************************************************************Harry se rafraîchissait dans la salle de bain, Il avait demandé à Hermionne de lui préparer une tenue. Il poussa un léger soupir.  
Ce soir, il allait au dortoir des Serpentard !

Voilaa fin du chapitre deux, toujours pas de bêta mais je prends le temps de me relire. Une petite review pour m'encourager..? =3


	3. Chapter 3

Taadam ! Et un chapitre 3 un ! Je vous présente donc la suite de ma fic, les 3 reviews que j'ai eu (T^T) m'ont données du courage !

Disclaimer :

KN : Les personnage sont à...ah, ben qui ? Bah du coup j'ai oublié, on à qu'a dire qu'ils sont à moi hein ?(*-,*).

Draco : Crève !

KN : Sniif... J.K Rolling, certains personnages sont trop...snif cruel. Mais aussi trop sexy donc je peu pardonner à ce moment la, heiin Dray ! ^^

Draco : Pfff ! -_-'

KN : O_o'

Message de l'auteur: Désolé du retard, encore des problèmes de correction. L'histoire avance très vite et je suis inspirée, mais malheureusement, je n'est toujours pas de Bêta et pas de temps pour bien me corriger. Je promet un changement ! =)

RAR :

Serdra : Merci tu m'a beaucoup aidé en me laissant ta review, parce que c'est très important pour moi. Voici la suite ! ^^

Akirafye : Il est vrai qu'Hermione est vraiment très utile dans cette relation HP/DM c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien en tant qu'entremetteuse ! Merci pour ta review ! Voila une petite suite ! ^^

: Chère petite lectrice égaré je te remercie pour ta review qui m'aide beaucoup et je t'offre ce petit chapitre 3 ! ^^

CHAPITRE III

Draco faisait les cent pas dans son dortoir, pris d'un soudaine impatience il s'était mis en tête que Harry...euh Potter mettait trop de temps à arriver. Blaise lui avait fait remarquer à l'entente de cette remarque qu'il ne lui avait pas donné d'heure. Mais le basané s'était vite fait rembarré par une boule de nerf ardente et avait préféré le laisser seul. Quelques minutes plus tard le blond lassé d'attendre se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Harry avait-il oublié leur rendez-vous ? Ou avait-il simplement décidé de ne pas venir ? Pourquoi ? Le prince des serpentards passa ses deux mais sur son visage faisant quelques mèches rebelles tomber sur son front ou perlait déjà quelque goutte de sueur. Il était confus, il avait chaud il se sentait bizarre, pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état pour si peu ? Aucun de ses potes n'était encore rentré au dortoir, Draco avait mangé plus tôt puis était passé au dortoir des griffons pour retrouver Harry. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé sur place et à partir de ce moment il s'était sentit frustré comme pas possible. Et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'il était revenu dans son dortoir. Pourquoi se sentait-il si désespéré? L'absence du brun n'était pas sensée le mettre dans cet état, ils venaient à peine de faire la paix ! Le blond plaqua ses deux pommes de mains sur ses yeux et poussa un grognement de frustration. Soudain une main fraîche se posa sur son front et ses cheveux.

- ça va Malfoy ?

Draco sursauta à l'entente de cette voix, il se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Devant lui se tenait le survivant, plus beau que jamais, pensa t-il. Le brun le regardait avec un regard mélangeant l'inquiétude et la surprise. Ses beau yeux vert émeraude brillait, ils était d'un vert profond et l'attirait irrémédiablement.

-Ah ! Harry...euuh...rien, rien je...t'attendais ! Bafouilla le blond.

Harry ne bougea pas de sa place, il s'était assis sur le bord du lit du blond. Il fit son regard courir le long de la pièce. Il retint son souffle quand son esprit lui renvoya l'image du serpentard quand il était arrivé. Son corps fin gracieusement étendu avec une jambe replié et une allongée, ses deux mains sur ses yeux, mettant en avant sa bouche rose et charnue et ses mèches blondes presque blanche sur son front. Le brun était resté d'abord bouche bée face à la scène, puis il s'était mis à observer le blond longuement. Quand il avait entendu le prince grogner il s'était rapproché sans hésiter et avait posé sa main sur son front.  
-Nous sommes seuls.. lâcha t-il enfin.  
-Les..autres sont encore entrain de...nan à cette heure-ci ils ne tarderont pas. Répondit le blond.  
-Peut importe, très bien parlons Draco ! Lâcha soudainement le survivant.  
-Pardon ? Dit Draco déstabilisé  
-Parlons ! Faisons vraiment connaissance ! Répéta le brun sur un ton d'évidence  
-Au moins je sais déjà que tu es direct ! Grommela le blond  
Harry lui sourit amusé ce qui fit rougir le prince.  
Celui ci s'assit en tailleur sur son grand lit et invita le brun à en faire de même en face de lui, en tapotant doucement la place de la paume de sa main. Harry le regarda d'abord étonné, puis voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, remonta ses jambes, les croisa et planta son regard dans celui du blond. Ce qui eu pour effet de déstabiliser le blondinet. Pour cacher sa gène il joignit ses deux mains et entremêla ses doigts entre eux, puis soutenant toujours le regard du brun il posa son menton sur celle ci et ses coudes sur ses genoux.  
-Bon, très bien ! De quoi veut-tu parler Pott..Harry ? Demanda t-il en le fixant toujours  
-Bah..je c'est pas moi ! De tout, de rien !  
-Eh, j'te rappelle que tu es celui qui m'as proposé de discuter.  
-Ouais, ça veut pas pour autant dire que je dois avoir forcément un sujet de conversation !  
-Euuh...si ?  
Harry soupira.  
-Bon ok, puisque c'est ça y' a pas plus simple, on va se poser des questions les un après l'autre, une à la fois et l'autre répond.  
-C'est totalement puéril Potter, un Malfoy...  
-C'est Harry ! Rectifia le brun. Et tu peux oublier tes grands airs avec moi. Si tu n'as pas de sujet de conversations, moi je propose un truc donc tu participe ou je pars ! Trancha t-il.  
Le blond s'arrêta d'abord surpris puis au grand soulagement d'Harry qui n'était pas si sur de lui il lâcha en grognant :  
-Bon très bien, très bien commence tu es mon invité.  
-Ok ! Dit le brun tout sourire, Aimes-tu le fromage* ?!

Harry se mit à rire devant la tête que faisait le blond, celui ci se rendis compte que le brun se moquait de lui et se mit à bouder.  
-Haha très drôle, si tu veux savoir sa dépend duquel !  
Le brun se ressaisit et lui sourit. Le blond se remit à rougir, il à un beau sourire pensa t-il.  
-Hum ! A moi ! Euum pourquoi t'a changé d'un coup de look ?  
-Haha ! C'est le travail de M'ione ! Répondit Harry en riant, puis il se mit à lui raconter tout les efforts vains de la jeune fille. A l'entente de ces anecdotes, le blond se mit à rire lui aussi. Les deux jeunes hommes continuaient à se poser des questions en tout genre. Il leur arrivait parfois d'éclater de rire en se racontant des faits qui leur était arrivés. Puis au bout d'un moment Harry commença à poser des questions plus intime :  
-Qu'est ce que tu aime chez les hommes. Draco rougis et pris une petite bouffée d'air.  
-Ce que j'aime chez les hommes, c'est...tout Répondit-il en jouant avec ses doigts. Leur manière d'avoir et de donner du plaisir, de toucher, c'est plus ouvert qu'avec une fille. Il y en à certes un qui domine mais on sent la complicité, le désir et la passion ensemble. Avec les meuf c'est plus timide, c'est plus, banal...et puis c'est plus bestiale parfois. Il émit un petit rire. Et pour finir on se connaît en tant qu'homme,on se comprend mieux, on est rarement pudique et parfois ça tourne à la débauche on connaît les sensations, on sait comment les donner et quand. Finit-il dans un souffle, en regardant dans le vide.  
Le brun émi un sifflement d'admiration et levant les sourcils étonné et sourit. Puis il pris soudainement un air sérieux.  
-Draco ?  
-Hmm?  
-Pourquoi t'as accepté la trêve si facilement ?  
Le blond eu un hoquet de surprise.  
-Pardon ? Demanda t-il interloqué.  
-Pourquoi..enfin je veux dire, t'a accepté la trêve sans bronché. J'aurais jamais cru que t'accepterais. Pourquoi alors ?  
-Euhh...je...je...j'ai. Bafouilla t-il.  
Harry le regardais intensément. A cet instant il sentait comme happé par ses yeux d'un vert si profond. Comme hypnotisé par un lac de sentiment émeraude.  
-Je.. essaya t-il de dire sans quitter le brun des yeux. Il avait la voix rauque, Harry ne semblait pouvoir quitter les yeux du prince, il se noyait dans un océan de gris-orage, il voyait dans ces yeux la tempête de sentiments qui se déroulait à l'intérieur du bond. Le serpentard quand à lui avait senti tout une chaleur l'envahir, son visage s'approchait sans cesse de celui du survivant. Il se sentait comme contrôlé, attiré par le visage de l'autre. C'était le même sentiment des deux côtés, Harry ne se contrôlait plus , il écoutait les pulsions de son corps. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux, leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade et leurs yeux ne se décollaient pas. Ils y avait comme un aimant.  
Un appel...  
L'appel des corps. Leur visages étaient tellement proches qu'ils sentaient chacun le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage. Malgré le rapprochement, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Aucun des deux ne voulais céder à la pulsion de regarder les lèvres de l'autre et de rompre l'échange. Tout près...si près...  
On entendit alors de bruit de pas se rapprochant. Puis la voix de Blaise en grande discutions avec Nott.  
Harry et Draco eurent la même réaction ils sursautèrent, plongèrent chacun du côté opposé de l'autre pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Sauf que Draco le fit d'un manière différente qu'Harry. N'étant pas loin du bord du lit il s'étala avec le peu de grâce qui lui restait sur la moquette sous son lit. C'est sur la scène d'un Harry perplexe et troublé et d'un Draco à terre dans la plus belle position du monde (tête la première au sol et les jambes en l'air à moitié sur le lit) que tombèrent Blaise et Théodore en entrant dans la pièce. Le silence s'installa pendant quelque seconde puis les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire. Se pliant en deux et s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber, des larmes perlant au coin de leurs yeux.

-Hahaha ! Oh Merlin Draco ! Tu nous fait quoi la ?! Réussi à articuler Théo.  
Blaise quand à lui s'était arrêté de rire et un éclair de malice brillait dans ses yeux. Il sentait un truc. Il chassa quelques idées de sa tête et sourit :  
- Alors Harry t'es finalement venu ! Lança t-il  
-Finalement ? Répondit le survivant interloqué.  
-Bah ouais Draco t'attend depuis...  
-C'est bon Blaise on s'en fout il est la ! Le coupa Draco en rougissant et en se frottant la tête ( 4 ème fois !)  
-Oh mais Dray t'es tout rouge ça va ? Demanda Nott innocemment.  
-Bien sur que ça va, je...j'ai juste...un peu chaud voila tout !  
-Bon bah aérons un peu !  
- Bon puisque Harry est notre invité on va...euh pardon je peux t'appeler Harry ? Demanda Blaise avec un grand sourire.  
Harry ne sut pas pourquoi mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au sourire du basané. Les Serpentards pouvait-il être aussi gentils et polis. Ben voyons juste avant la discussion avec Draco était lui avait montré une tout autre facette du serpentard. Et puis tout les serpentards n'était pas comme leur prince, jamais Blaise ou Théodore ne les avaient insultés Ron, Hermionne ou lui, ils se contentaient de les snober et c'était pareil des deux côtés.  
-Euh oui vas y je t'en prie. Répondit-il en souriant.  
-Cool ! Alors on fait quoi ce soir ?  
-On est vendredi. Souffla Draco.  
-Ouais c'es vrai vieux on est vendredi, on change nos habitudes ? Demanda Nott à Zabini.  
-Nan, nan je pense que Harry va s'intégrer facilement, je suis sur qu'il à pas mal de souvenir intéressant à nous raconter ! Répondit-il dans un sourire amical.  
-Euh vous aller faire quoi au juste ? Questionna le survivant.  
-Eh bien demande à Draco de t'expliquer Théo et moi on va chercher des coussins en plus !  
-Des coussins ?  
Blaise se contenta de sourire et s'en alla suivit de près par son ami. Draco s'assit sur son lit et soupira, puis il releva ses yeux vers Harry. Le brun semblait essayer de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Il se prépara à dire un truc quand le brun le devança :  
-Alors, il se passe quoi le vendredi soir chez vous ?  
-Eem, on se ressemble au milieu de la chambre la et on met des coussins et des matelas à terre. Puis on discute et on se raconte des histoires drôle, des anecdotes hilarantes de notre semaine. Bref, on échange quoi ! Conclu Draco en haussant les épaules.  
Harry regarda le blond avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration.  
-Quoi ? s'enquit le prince nerveux.  
-Rien rien.  
Puis Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent les bras chargé et se mirent à arranger un petit salon au sol.  
Plus tard dans la soirée on entendait les rires des serpentards et au loin on aurait même pas put imaginer qu'un griffons d'or était parmi eux.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par Hermione plus que curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il était rentré très tard et avait la tête lourde. La veille, ils s'étaient amusés toute la soirée. Celle ci s'était déroulée dans le calme certes, mais ils avaient arrêté de discuter vers les 2 heures du mat'. Il sourit, les yeux encore embués par la fatigue. Il s'était vraiment bien amusé et en une soirée sont point de vue sur les serpentards avait beaucoup évolué. Bon mise à part : Pansy qui avait collé Draco comme une mouche, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Harry il ne savait même pas pourquoi, et Crabbe et Goyle qu'il n'arrivait pas à capter malgré le fait qu'il avait été supportables. Harry pris le temps de se lever. Il chassa les mèches rebelles qui couvrait son front, fit une petite queue-de-cheval dans son indressable crinière et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il devait prendre une douche froide pour bien se réveiller. Hermione quand à elle choisissait les vêtements du brun après l'avoir supplié pour le faire. Harry se posta devant son miroir.  
j'ai vraiment changé.  
Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se mit à rougir aussi tôt. Que s'était-il passé ? A cet instant que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il sentit comme attiré par Draco ?  
-Draco... souffla t-il  
-Harry ! Tu te dépêche ? Tu en met du temps ! cria Hermione à travers la porte.  
-Euh...oui j'arrive Mione, j'ai presque fini. Il sauta dans la douche et ouvrit le jet d'eau froide, chassant de sa tête ces souvenirs troublants.

Quand le survivant débarqua dans la grande salle, tout le monde cessa de manger pour l'admirer. Il faut dire que ça arrivait souvent depuis le fameux jour de son relooking. Les filles ne cessait de baver et regardant le beau brun marcher vers sa table. Ce jour là il était vêtu d'un un tee-shirt noir avec un col en V laissant apercevoir son torse musclé, et un slim gris mettant évidemment son si beau cul en valeur. Sa chevelure noire était rassemblé en une petite queu-de-cheval et certaines mèches encadrait son visage.

-Bah dit donc ! il devient de plus en plus beau notre petit Harry ! lança Blaise à Draco d'un air pervers.  
-Fait attention à ce que tu dit Blaise ! C'est pas notre petit Harry c'est avec moi qu'il à fait une trêve. Ne pense pas déjà que c'est ton meilleur pote ! Répondit le blond agacé.  
-Monsieur est jaloux ?  
-N'importe quoi ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ! C'est Potter Blaise, Potter !  
-Pour commencer on peut l'appeler Harry et ensuite s'il ne te plaît pas et que tu n'est pas jaloux c'est que la voie est libre, tant mieux !. Je me demande comment il est au pieu ! Blaise avait prononcé cette phrase avec un grand sourire malicieux et un regard plus que provocateur.  
Draco vira au rouge et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit. Il grogna et se leva sous le regard vainqueur du basané. Puis il quitta la salle d'un pas rageur non sans jeter un regard à au survivant. Dieu qu'il était sexy ! Draco secoua la tête violemment et quitta la salle sans plus de cérémonie.  
Hermione avait assisté à toute la scène. Donc un Blaise qui louche sur son meilleur ami, un blondinet qui s'énerve et qui s'en va en lançant des petits regards en coin au beau brun. Intéressant ! J'ai de quoi me divertir pendant quelques jours, pensa t-elle.

Ron sortit des enfers avec soulagement et précipitation, il n'avait jamais aimé les cours de potions et c'était il devait bien l'avouer, réciproque. Il devança ses meilleurs amis et se dirigea vers la grande salle.  
-Salut !  
Ron se retourna avec précipitation. Devant lui se tenait, Blaise Zabini, le regardant avec ses yeux miels. Ron déglutit et se renfrogna.  
- Qu'es ce que tu veux Zabini ! Grogna t-il.  
- Wow doucement mon vieux, je ne suis pas la pour t'emmerder, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais fait que je sache.  
-On ne sait jamais à quoi on a affaire avec les serpentards et leurs esprits tordus !  
- Je vois que tu t'en tiens aux rumeurs, pense tu que tout le serpentards soient tous des connards !  
- Tu en doutes ?  
-Haha, je te reconnais bien la Ron...  
Le rouquin frémit à l'intonation qu'avait pris le basané.  
-Mais tu sais, un serpentards cherche toujours à prouver quand il à raison, tu devrais venir faire un tour avec Harry dans notre dortoir, et même avec Hermione d'ailleurs. J'en connais un à qui ça va plaire ! Sur ses paroles il commença à s'éloigner.  
Ron était choqué, Zabini venait de l'inviter au dortoir des serpentards ! S'en même se douter que qu'il en profiterai pour leur faire quelques crasses. Ron trouvait le serpentards bizarre depuis quelque temps. Sa manière de le regarder et de lui sourire depuis la fameuse trêve d'Harry. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le beau black qui ajouta dans un sourire coquins avant de disparaître.  
-Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Blaise !  
Ron se mit rapidement à rivaliser avec une tomate. Que lui arrivait-il !? Quel était ce trouble ? D'où provenait-il ?

Hermione avait vu juste. Depuis sa trêve avec Harry, Draco commençait à se comporter de manière étrange. Elle l'avait vu plus de vingt fois matter son meilleur ami, comme si il le faisait déjà avant leur trêve. Elle le voyait rougir à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du brun. Il s'énervait à chaque fois que Zabini regardait Harry et bafouillait à chaque fois que le survivant le regardait dans les yeux. Et Hermione savait ce que ces signes voulaient dire. Cela aurai pu paraître impossible que le blond soit amoureux de son pire ennemi, mais la jeune femme savait que la haine était très proche de l'amour , vraiment très proche. Et elle allait permettre à certaines personnes, même beaucoup de personne d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Voila, je suis satisfaite de moi. Mais je suis un peu découragée par le peu de reviews que j'ai eu (T^T) !  
Mais enfin...sniif que voulez vous. Je continue, quand même, j'essaye de me convaincre que ça vous plaît et je passe à la suite du chapitre 5 de suite. Oui, oui le quatre est déjà fait tout chaud, mais pas corrigé. En plus j'ai pas beaucoup d'encouragement donc je me presse pas (mouahahaha) . N'empêche que le quatre est un peu Trash heiin. Vous le voulez ? Comment...j'entend pas ? Oui ? Eh bien, tout repose sur vous mes très chers lecteurs ! (re-mouahahah yé soui la reine dou monde !)

Et bien sur ce gentil mot qui ne contenait aucun chantage...bisous ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Mina !

Huhuhuhuh ! on dirait que mon chantage réussi ! Non franchement je suis trop heureuse de voir que vous appréciez mon histoire et comme on dit, je "remplis ma part du marché" ! Voila le chapitre 4 !

Diclaimer : JK ! Toi et moi on doit avoir une discussion. On pourrait parler business tu sais. Je sais que les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont à toi J.K Rolling. Mais comme on dit "Tout change, tout s'arrange" ! ;)

Draco : Dans ton cas, je dirait plutôt, "l'espoir fait vivre".

KN : Draco ! Tu casse tout mon rêve la ! En plus j'avais trouvé un belle phrase inventé par moi même ! (-_-)'

Draco : J'me disait bien, plus pourrit que ça tu meurs ! (U_U)

KN : (O_O)' (l'auteur s'en va à la recherche d'un trou, pour y finir sa vie de merde...)

Draco : Tchh ! Bon vous la passons au choses sérieuses, Les RARs et vite !

KN: Hey ! C moi qui dit ça, c'est pas dans ton texte ! (_)'

Draco :* Snobe l'auteur avec arrogance

RAR :

**Yaoiii-fictiioonn** : Merci pour tes encouragement, et j'ai envoyé un PM trèès important, jette y un oeil please ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

: -_- Sans commentaire, ma soeur chériie que j'aime (envie de meurtre).

**Kisis** : Enfiin une vraii amie qui me comprennd ! Snif, Vois tu, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, et ma boosté ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toit et Mille mercii ! Bonne lecture !

**Rikokooo** : Perso moi et l'orthographe avant c'était 2, Maintenant c'est un peu mieux mais à l'ordi c'est horrible, alors sache que même une review criblée de faute me ferait sauter de joie !

(#Draco# Désespéré à ce point ?) (KN : Tchhh ! comme tu dit si bien !)

Bref, ce que tu va lire ne va peut être pas laisser croire que c'est Harry qui domine. Mais c'est vrai que Draco rougit beaucoup dans cette histoire.

(#Draco# Va savoir pourquoi !) (KN : Mouhahahaha tu fait mois le maliin la !) (#Draco# Tchhh !)

Breef ! J'espère que tu appréciera malgré tout ce chapitre, ét n'hésite pas si tu veut m'envoyer une review ou un PM ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Pol** : Merci de tes conseil, j'y travail comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre trois (au cas ou tu n'aurais pas lus). Et j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**CHAPITRE IV**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry et Draco étaient devenu amis, et en très peu de temps leur amitié avait énormément évoluée. Les deux jeunes hommes passaient la plus part de leur temps ensemble, se parlaient ouvertement de choses secrètes, l'un était le confident de l'autre, et leurs secrets les plus fous ils les partageaient. Ils étaient devenus plus câlin, très contacts, Draco enlaçait Harry et inversement. Il arrivait parfois au survivant de s'endormir dans le dortoir du blond, celui-ci n'en était que plus heureux . Il s'allongeait à ses côtés, car oui le survivant s'endormait sur son lit, et le couvrait avec tendresse, sans oublier de poser une bise sur sa joue. Hermionne avait déjà reproché à Harry de les abandonner Ron et elle, mais, elle savait ce qui se tramais et finissait toujours par lui pardonner. Ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de Ron qui ne cessait de bouder son amis au début. Au début oui car, au bout d'une semaine, Ron s'était dégoté un harceleur, j'ai nommé monsieur Blaise Zabini ! Celui-ci ne cessait de lui courir à près, pour l'entraîner dans ses manigances, et Ron s'en plaignait, mais au fond la présence du Basané ne le dérangeait pas, sauf quand celui-ci l'entraînais il ne savait ou en le tirant pas le bras comme une meuf. Malgré sa musculature, Ron ne faisait pas le poids face à l'imposante carrure de Blaise, et donc se laissait faire à contre cœur. Il restait une relation qui avait évolué à la même vitesse que celle de Harry et Draco : celle d'Hermionne et Théo. Si Hermionne pardonnais si facilement à Harry ses escapades chez les Serpents, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle avait conscience des sentiments du blond envers le survivant, mais également parce que ça lui permettait d'en faire autant. La première fois ou Hermionne était venue dans le dortoirs des serpentards avec Ron, invité par Blaise, elle avait retrouvé un Théo rougissant dans son coin et nerveux à chaque fois qu'elle était trop proche de lui. Au début elle le pris mal et se vexa, pensant que le jeune homme était dégouté par une sang-de-Bourbe, mais son interprétation fut tout de suite balayé, lorsque le jeune homme lui demanda un rendez-vous en tête à tête. La jeune femme avait de suite accepté folle de joie, mais refoulant cependant ses sentiments naissant pour le jeune homme.

Pour en revenir à notre Brun, il s'entendait vraiment bien avec les serpentards, hormis Pansy qui ne cessait de coller son blondinet, et de lui baver dessus. Mais il n'en souriait que plus quand le blond s'échappait des bras de la groupie pour aller se lover dans les siens comme un chat. Il jouissait du visage colérique et haineux que prenait la jeune femme à ces instants la. Plus marrant encore pour lui, c'est la jalousie lisible dans les yeux de Draco quand Blaise l'enlaçait sensuellement pour le taquiner. Il était même déjà arrivé au basané de lui laisser quelque marque dans le cou. A ces moments la, le blond entrait dans une colère ingérable et proférait des menaces toute plus atroces les une que les autres à son amis. Harry devait alors intervenir pour empêcher au jeune homme de sauter sur le coupable qui s'en allait en riant. Le blond boudait alors son survivant et le toisait. Harry habitué le prenait dans ses bras, l'allongeait sur ses genoux et se mettait à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, et le prince ne pouvait résister très longtemps.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nos deux compagnons, étaient actuellement, dans une intense partie de cache-cache dans les couloirs. C'étaitun début d'après-midi et ils n'avaient pas cour car les profs se réunissait pour une mise au point du fonctionnement de l'école et autres problèmes administratifs. La seule menace présente était le vieux Rusard qui se promenait de temps en temps toujours sur ses gardes.

Draco pouffait de rire et Harry le grondait en chuchotant, lui disant qu'il parlait trop fort. Puis sans prévenir, il attrapa le bras du prince et changea brusquement de direction.

-On va ou la Ry ? Demanda le blond  
-Tu va voir, à un endroit spécial !

Après un trajet plutôt long et compliqué, Harry s'arrêta enfin sans lâcher la main de son blond et se retourna pour évaluer les dégâts. Chose qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant son blond, légèrement penché vers l'avant, le souffle court, les joues rougie par l'effort et le regard plein de reproche. Ce qu'il était chou ! pensa t-il. Il ne pu se retenir et le pris dans ses bras.

-Voyons ce qu nos avons la, un petit prince essoufflé : s'exclama t-il en riant.  
-C'est pas drôle !  
-Mais oui je sais, je te taquine, Regarde ou je t'ai emmenée !

Le blond regarda autour de lui, ils étaient dans un petit jardins magnifique remplis d'herbe verte, avec des petits arbustes, et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. On pouvait entendre le silence parfait parfois interrompu par le chant de quelques oiseaux . Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aurai découvert cet endroit auparavant il l'aurait trouvé un peu "nunuche" et se serait moqué du brun, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'assit dans l'herbe,elle était douce et fraîche. Harry en fit de même, et il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce qu'ils était bien la tout les deux. Juste tout les deux.

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Ron en avait marre. C'était la huitième fois de la journée que Blaise testait l'élasticité de son bras, en fait il l'avait carrément triballé dans tout Poudlard. Et cette fois c'était pourquoi encore ? Ah oui, une stupide partie de cache-cache ! Franchement, il n'aurait jamais pensé les serpentards aussi puérils. Il se reconcentra sur son trajet quand il manqua de se fendre la poire en trébuchant.  
-Eh oh ! ça va pas nan ! Ralenti, Zabini ! Grogna le rouquin.  
Blaise s'arrêtât brusquement et planta son regard jaune dans le siens :  
-Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Blaise...Chuchota t-il agacé.  
-... Blaise.  
- Oui ?  
- Arrête ! Arrête de me tirer partout comme ça, tu es tellement envahissant. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ! Que ce soit dans mon dortoir ou dans ma tête tu es toujours la, et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, et...et puis puis tu as toujours le bon mot pour faire céder les gens, tu est un parfait manipulateur. Ton physique parfais, et ta popularité m'énerve. En plus t'as toujours plein de groupies autour de toi c'est vraiment chiant ! Le pire c'est que tu leur sourit comme un gentleman alors que tu sais que tu ne va même pas les toucher parce que tu es gay ! Alors arrête tous ça ! Finit-il essoufflé.  
-...Eh ben, sacré déclaration ! Lui dit le basané tout sourire. Tu veux une réponse maintenant ?  
- Hein ! Mais nan ! mais...!

Il fut interrompu par une bouche avide qui se plaqua contre la sienne sauvagement.

Ron avait toujours été long à la détente. Depuis sa naissance, son cerveau captait les informations (importante surtout) à retardement. Mais la en fait, son cerveau fit carrément un bug, l'information trop difficile à digérer avait fait son serveur crânien planter. Blaise Zabini était en train de l'embrasser. Ron eu à peine le temps de tilter, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, avec une mains sous son tee-shirt. Voyant que son rouquin ne répondait pas à son baiser, le basané fit descendre sa mains eu niveau de son entre jambe et exerça une certaine pression, qui eu le dont de faire gémir son partenaire. Il en profita donc pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et celle-ci ce mit à se frotter frénétiquement avec sa jumelle. C'était un ballet sans fin, leurs langues se caressait sensuellement et passionnément, et un léger filet de bave coulait le long de la machoir carrée de Ron. Le baiser s'enflama et bientôt, ça ne leur suffit plus. Le rouquins ayant les deux mains posées sur le torse de Blaise ( dans l'intention de le repousser bien sur. Voyons !) agrippa son tee-shirt et l'attira plus à lui, plaquant leurs deux corps l'un à l'autre.

_Non, non, non !_

Son corps agissait tout seul, contre sa volonté ! Mais non ! Dieu savait à quel point il en avait envie. Non c'est...imp...trop bon ! Ron perdit toute connexion avec son esprit au moment ou sa Némésis lui effleura un tétons, il émit un gémissement étouffé par un baiser chaud et désireux de se perdre dans sa bouche.  
_Merde !_

Blaise sourit et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en la mordillant doucement. Il ne pourrait plus attendre longtemps, il analysa les environ en décollant sa bouche de celle de sa victime et tout en la caressant et poussa celle ci vers une salle vide. Il repris son ouvrage la ou il l'avait laissé tout en dirigeant son repas avec la ferme intention de le déguster.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermionne éclatât de rire. Elle s'amusait beaucoup, Théo était vraiment tout à fait charmant. Après qu'elle ai accepté son rendez-vous, ils était allés dans la salle sur demande et avait dîner en tête à tête. Puis la lionne avait enquêté un peu sur Draco et en avait tiré des infos plutôt intéressantes, puis elle avait exposé son avit à Nott qui s'était révélé être à peine surpris. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué les différentes réactions de Draco par rapport à Harry et qu'il n'avait pas spécialement cherché à aborder le sujet pour éviter toutes mauvaise réaction. Hermionne et lui complotèrent à fin de rapprocher les deux ignorants, ne se rendant même pas compte de leur propre rapprochement qui ne passait inaperçu aux yeux de personne.

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

La main d'Harry passait répétitivement et doucement dans la chevelure de Draco, explorant chaque cheveux, chaque mèches du blond et massant doucement son crâne par moment. Le blond quand à lui, allongé sur les genoux du survivant semblait à peine savoir ou il était, il se sentait tellement bien qu'il planait, un peu comme quelqu'un de relativement shooté. Harry regardait son visage d'ange, paisible et harmonieux. Il admirait les traits fins qu'il avait quand ses yeux était clos. Bien mieux que quand il abordait son masque froid pensa le brun. Il se remit à explorer son visage blanc avec beaucoup plus d'attention. Il observa les longs cils qui chevauchaient ses belle paupières, puis son nez fin et droit en harmonie avec ses joues roses pâle, puis il descendit plus bas et posa ses yeux sur ses lèvres rose pâle charnue et douces comme des pétales. Harry n'essayait pas de se battre contre les évidences, il avait envie de l'embrasser et il en était conscient, il l'aurait fait volontiers si la personne ici présente n'était pas Draco.

Cependant malgré les risques qu'ils savait présents il se pencha légèrement en avant très lentement jusqu'à ne plus être qu'a quelques millimètres de son visage et souffla dessus pour voir si Draco se réveillait. N'obtenant pas de réaction, il franchis la limite, et posa doucement sa lèvre supérieure entre celles de Draco et fit une pression légère. Elles était si douces ! Ses lèvres était vraiment très douce, Harry ne bougea pas, il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, il se sentait bien là, la bouche collée à celle du beau blond les yeux fermé. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que celui-ci avait ouvert de grand yeux puis les avait refermé doucement, il sentit alors deux bras enlacer sa nuque et l'attirer plus à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux à son tour et tomba dans un gris profond de désir. Draco referma les yeux et il en fit de même. Ils profitèrent du contact chaste, aucun ne voulant intervenir, sachant déjà ce qui venait, Draco passa sa langue chaude sur la lèvre du brun lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche en se redressant. Il étaient maintenant assit tout les deux à s'embrasser passionnément. Harry entrouvrit la bouche et la langue du prince s'y engouffra avec curiosité à la recherche de sa consœur. Puis elles se mirent à danser lentement, très lentement, elles se frottaient, s'enroulaient se léchaient, allaient et venaient l'une contre l'autre. Draco fit basculer Harry et se retrouva au dessus de lui, il rompit l'échange et plongea son regard dans le sien à la recherche d'une réponse, ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans parler puis le regard de Draco redescendit vers la bouche gonflée, et rougie du brun, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_Trop bandante !_

Harry à cette vue l'attrapa derrière la nuque et plaqua ses lèvre conte les siennes pour un nouvel échange brûlant. ça ne devait pas s'arrêter.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ron n'avait plus toute sa tête, il était assaillit par des sentiments tous plus agréables les un les autres. Son bienfaiteur savait si bien s'y prendre, qu'il en perdait tout ses moyens. Il s'était retrouvé sur un lit, sans même savoir comment il avait put arriver là, et torse nu dans les bras d'un beau gosse aux yeux miels et à la peau bronzée, et chaude. Blaise parsemait le torse du roux de baisers , puis il traça de sa langue le contour son téton. Celui-ci ne pu contenir un gémissement sonore, que le basané trouva plus qu'excitant. Il s'appliqua à la tache et s'attaqua à la braguette de son pantalon, Ron ouvrit alors les yeux affolé comme si il se réveillai d'un cauchemars.

_Mais que faisait-il ?!_

Il attrapa la mains de Blaise et plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien.  
-Je dois avouer que tu es assez doué, et je confirme, tu sais VRAIMENT manipuler, mais pas cette fois Zabini. Je suis la dernière personne au monde que tu manipulera comme ça, et le jour ou ça arrivera je serai complètement fou ! Siffla t-il d'un ton sec.  
-Je t'ai dit de m'appe...  
-Je m'en fou ! Dégage de sur moi, sale pervers dégueulasse. Et la prochaine fois ne détourne pas le sens de mes paroles ! Coupa t-il sauvagement.

-...

-...

-Très bien...Répondit le basané en se rapprochant dangereusement du roux un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. Mais sache que je n'abandonne jamais, et puis je ne te manipulais pas. Au contraire, je t'exprimais ma réponse à ta déclaration.  
Ron ouvrit les yeux, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son coeur ratta un battement et il douta de sa position. _Le voulait-il vraiment ?_

En plus il était vraiment excité pour le coup. Puis il se ressaisi et re-planta son regard dans celui de Blaise qui continua sur sa lancée :

-Mais...puisque monsieur "Ronichou" veux me défier, faisons un pari. Dans une semaine exactement jours pour jours, à la même heure j'accomplirai tes paroles.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. Blaise s'empressa de lui éclairer l'esprit. Toujours à quelque centimètres de lui, il lui murmura les paroles qu'il avait prononcé une minute avant.

_"Je suis la dernière personne au monde que tu manipulera comme ça, et le jour ou ça arrivera je serai complètement fou."_

- Fou hein dit tu ? Oh oui Ron , je vais te rendre fou, sans même que tu t'en rende compte. Tu va littéralement me sauter dessus. Car tu sera fou... de moi. Finit-il.

Sur ces paroles, il lécha lentement et sensuellement la lèvre inférieur d'un Ron pétrifié et sortit du lit en reculant à quatre patte. Puis sortit de la pièce en arrangeant sa cravate et ses cheveux. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient encore le gout chaud et sucré de Blaise, comme une viennoiserie qui sort du four. Il savait qu'il allait regretter ses paroles tôt ou tard, restait à savoir s'il pourrait tenir une semaine.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

Harry n'en pouvait plus, tout en lui brûlais. Ses reins était en feux, chaque parcelles de son corps le brûlais. Il haleta, Draco le dévorai tout entier. Sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse en sueur, et le blond s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon, il lui mordit la peau jusqu'au sang. Harry poussa un petit cris de douleur. Pui il lécha, suça la peau rougit pour lui laisser une magnifique tâche rouge dans le cou. Puis il fit courir sa langue le long de la clavicule du brun qui gémissait comme un fou. Celui-ci ne voyait aucune raison de se retenir, personne ne pouvait les entendre. Le blond l'embrassa avec fougue et descendit vers le torse du brun pour torturer ses deux boules de chaires. Il suça, lécha, mordilla les tétons dressé du brun et passa encore et encore sa langue dessus. Harry n'en pouvait plus.  
-Ah..Dray ! ...je...plus. Supplia-il.

Le blond accéda à sa demande et ouvrit la braguette du pantalon du brun, il le fit descendre aux genoux et regarda avec gourmandise le sexe gonflé d'Harry dans son boxer. Il souffla dessus à travers le tissu, le brun se cambra légèrement en jetant sa tête en arrière. Draco fit enleva la barrière de tissu dévoilant le membre dressé et douloureux de sa Némésis, il donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland rougit ce qui fit Harry serrer ses orteils dans l'herbes (krkrkr ^^) Puis il lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur. Harry poussa un gémissement, il était au bout du rouleau, une vaine rouge pulsai sur sa tempe :  
-Dray...s'il... te plais ! dans un halètement.  
Celui ci ne se fit pas prier et pris enfin le brun en bouche, il se fit alors un lent va et viens en enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus profondément le sexe gorgé de sang du survivant. Le dit survivant se cambra encore plus, il perdait la tête à chaque instants, il avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et soyeux du blond, exerçant une légère pression.  
-Ah...je...vais...je  
Le blond accéléra alors la cadence, les vas et viens se firent de plus en plus rapides, et Harry vînt dans la bouche du prince qui ne laissa rien couler. Il remonta embrasser son survivant, près à aller plus loin. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses caresses, il entendit des voix masculines criant le nom du brun qui sous le coup du plaisir ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
Le blond affolé s'arrangea convenablement et fit remonter le pantalon du brun en vitesse, il laissa la braguette ouverte et fit descendre sa chemise de manière à la cacher. Il se mit à genoux et attira le brun sur ses genoux au moment ou Les deux personnes arrivèrent. Pendant ce temps Harry avait repris ses esprits et se laissa faire. Draco se pencha vers lui et et lui dit en chuchotant :  
- Tu n'était pas censé être le seul à connaître ce lieux !  
Harry lui fit une grimace :  
-J'avais oublié ces deux la !  
Devant eux Deans et Seamus leur souriait légèrement. Dean s'avança un peu et dit en prenant un air compatissant devant les mines des deux dérangés :  
-Désolé Harry, je sais qu'on avait promis de pas venir ici, mais Hermionne et Ron te cherchent partout, et comme tu ne veut pas qu'ils sachent que tu te cache ici on est venu te chercher nous même te prévenir.  
-Rooooh la merde ! Grogna le brun  
Draco poussa un soupir et se leva proposa au brun sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Celui ci la pris et se redressa. Puis ils partirent sans un regard pour les deux autres. Dans les couloirs, ils restèrent silencieux malgré le fait que Dean et Seamus étaient partit devant. Il n'osait à peine se regarder dans les yeux. Plus Draco avançai plus il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire.

_J'ai fait une fellation à Harry, mon ancien ennemis..._

Cette phrase eu le don de le faire rougir et il se mit à accélérer la pas. Harry quand à lui rougissait aussi, un vrai concours entre les deux amants. Ils se posait tout les deux la même question.

_Et après ?_

Ouuuf ! c'est finiit ! Voici un petit lime pour les impatients, faut dire que je voulai voir un peu commen j'me débrouillai niveau lemon. J'ai maintenant ma petite idée. Et j'espère que vos reviews pourrons m'aider heiin ! ;)  
Bon allé, je m'attaque au chapitre 5 ! Bise ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Je sais j'en ai mis du temps ! Mais j'ai laissé mon chapitre en suspens parce que j'étais débordée. J'ai finalement décidé de me mettre à la fin du chapitre 5 et j'y suis parvenue. J'ai encore corrigé mes fautes par moi même, mais je pense que la ça devrait aller j'ai fait beaucoup d'effort ! ^^Donc je reformule mes excuses pour le retard du chapitre et je promet de pondre un chapitre 6 vite et bien ! (Merde dans quoi je me fourre moi !)(-_-'). Bref j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez apprécier parce que, je ne dit pas que j'avais pas d'idées mais j'étais pas inspiré comme pour le Chptr 4. Ce qui ne met pas en doute que je n'ai pas bâclé ce travail !

RAR : (oui je peu encore faire ça car j'en ai pas beaucoup T^T)

Serdra : Oui oui tu as raison, mais tout n'est pas encore au point, merci et bonne lecture ! ;3

Expressolatte : Mercii ! ^^ C'est mon tout premier, comme je l'ai déjà dit je voulais voir ce que ça donnait avant de faire un lemon. Et ça ma lus donc me voila le ptit lemon ! Bonne lecture et encore merci ! ;D

Kisis : Ok, alors la j'ai vraiment suivit ton conseil je suis revenu dessus. Comme je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de betât j'ai donc bien pris mon temps de lire et de re-lire mon chapitre et, de le corriger. Si c'est encore affreux j'abandonne et je ne poste pas tant que je n'ai pas de betât ! Merci infiniment pour le conseil ! Et bonne lecture ! ;)

.potter : Merci du conseil soeurette je l'ai suivis ! Bonne lecture ! ;P

NDA : Pour la séparation des paragraphes je cherche encore ce qui convient le mieux, j'attend vos conseils !

Disclaimer : KN : JK je me rend ils sont à toi ! Draco m'a trop maltraité ! (T^T)

Draco : Mouahahahahahah..

KN : Eew il faisait pas flipper du tout ton rire la ! Ya pas d'émotion dans ta voix on dirait juste que t'a un balai enfoncé dans le cul...-_-'

Draco : Je vais pas perdre mon temps à faire ressortir des émotions dans ma voix pour une personne insignifiant comme toi. U_U

Et pis, j'ai pas de balais dans le cul, c'est mon R'y qu'aura bientôt le mien dans le siens, et la crois moi y'aura de l'émotion dans sa voix ! Hinhin (Y_Y)

KN : (O_O') Fait pas genre ! C'est moi l'auteur !

Draco : La ferme ! Bonne lecture les filles 3 ;)

Kn : Pourquoi tu me fait pas ça a moii ! (T^T)

CHAPITRE V

Harry sortit de son léger sommeil. Il était le premier à se lever, tout son dortoir dormait encore. Il gratta sa barbe naissante et passa sa main dans son imperturbable chevelure noire. Comme chaque matin, il se remémora les évènements de la veille. La discussion qu'ils avaient eux avec Hermione, Théo, Draco et Blaise. Ils leurs avaient proposé de se revoir au dortoir des griffons. Cependant, Harry ne voulant pas que la soirée soit massacrée par une vieille dispute entre serpents et lions, fut de l'avis de Draco, qui était totalement contre l'idée. Le rendez-vous aurait donc lieu comme d'habitude, dans le dortoir du blond.

Puis Harry se rappela vraiment de tout ce qui c'était passé la veille et se mit immédiatement à rougir. Draco lui avait fait la plus grosse fellation qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et en plus à cause de lui qui l'avais embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé ! Pourtant il n'était pas gay? Le brun mit de toute évidence cette pensée de côté, vu ce qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment il était clair et net qu'il n'était plus hétéro. En tout cas pour ce qui concernait Draco. C'était l'unique mec qui lui faisait cet effet, il lui rentrait par tout les ports de la peau. Avec lui il transpirait l'envie, le désir, la passion ! Il se retrouvait lui même, il cessait d'être le survivant qui avait sauvé tout Poudlard. Son ancien pire ennemis le changeait, mettait des arômes dans sa vie qu'il sentait si fade. Il parfumait son esprit de tendresse, de joie et d'amour. Car Harry ne cessait de découvrir les vrais facettes de Draco, il était persuadé d'avoir gagné sa confiance et tout ça faisait un énorme changement dans ses habitudes. Le masque froid du blond, ses mots durs qu'il ne pensait pas du tout selon le survivant, ses farces débiles qu'ils faisait par simple ennui. Tout était différend à présent et c'est ce qui changeait le brun.

Pendant sa réflexion, il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain et se regardait maintenant dans la glace. Il avait vraiment changé, son visage était devenu tellement plus harmonieux. Ses yeux était d'un vert intense et profond, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et fraîches comme les fruits. A vrai dire, le brun ne s'était jamais regardé très longtemps dans une glace, il lui était déjà arrivé d'observer sa cicatrice par curiosité mais il n'avais jamais fait une fixation sur son visage (contrairement à un certain blond hum !).

Il pris une profonde inspiration, et entra dans sa douche qu'il pris bien froide, il se rinça, coiffa tant bien que mal ses cheveux dans lequel il mit un élastique et fit un petit chignon d'où quelques mèches rebelles avaient réussi à s'échapper et encadraient maintenant son visage. Il se rasa se brossa les dents pendant plus de 5 min puis sortit de la salle de bains.

Hermione était déjà debout et essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller un certain rouquin. Le dit rouquin ne souhaitait aucunement quitter son lit, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant.  
Oui... Le pauvre Ron ne voulait pas entamer la journée de misère qui arrivait. Et il le savait car il avait provoqué lui même les éléments qui la pourriraient: il avait défié Blaise Zabini. Sans même le vouloir. Le basané avait parlé à sa place et il s'était contenté de le regarder l'air hagard. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir le visage du Serpentard, déjà qu'il le voyais en rêve il estimait que cela suffisait largement. C'était donc pourquoi Hermione essayait pour la 6ème fois de le tirer de son lit. La pauvre ne le faisait décoller que de deux centimètres à chaque fois qu'elle tirait. Il était vraiment déterminé. Le brun prit son amie dans ses bras et lui sourit :

-Va te préparer Mione, je m'occupe de lui.

-Merci Ry', tu me sauves ! Lâcha t-elle dans un soupir avec reconnaissance.

Puis elle rejoint son dortoir ou elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Harry lui alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami et lui saisit les épaules pour le redresser. La différence de force était de taille et le roux ne fit pas long feu.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Ron ? S'enquit le brun

-Je veux pas sortir d'ici, je suis...malade !

-Arrête, tu pourras tromper qui tu veux, mais pas moi vieux. Je suis sûr que c'est encore à cause de Blaise ! J'ai pas raison ?

-Ha ! j'en était sûr, tu parles tout le temps de lui. C'est quoi cette fois, hein ?!

Ron vira au vert puis au rouge. Lui, parlait tout le temps de Blaise ?

-Premièrement, je ne parle pas tout le temps de lui, je me PLAINS de lui ! Ce n'est pas du tout pareil! Bien sur la plus part du temps j'attends de la part de mes amis, de mes MEILLEURS amis, de l'aide ou du soutien, mais nan ! Môssieur traîne avec son Dracounet en me disant : "Blaise est quelqu'un de parfait" cette phrase ne reflète surtout pas ton envie de te débarrasser de moi, bien sur ! Fit le rouquin d'un ton sarcastique en appuyant bien sur ses mots.

Puis il continua sur sa lancée :

-Et bien sur après Monsieur Tu-ne-m'arrive-même-pas-à-la-cheville se met à bouder à cause du compliment que tu as fait à son ami et donc il est ÉVIDEMMENT de ton devoir de le consoler !  
-... Mais...Ron !

-Non, pas de "mais" Harry, tu me laisses finir. Fit le rouquin en se redressant et en roulant de gros yeux.

-...

-Quand à Hermione, parlons-en ! Elle disparaît tout le temps avec son Théo là ! Et elle me sort tout le temps des phrases du genre : "Mais Ron, c'est urgent, c'est pour un truc important"  
Et c'est quoi HEIN ce TRUC IMPORTANT ?! Tu le sais toi, de quoi elle parle ?! Moi, je deviens complètement fou à cause d'un demeuré adoré de tous et vous, vous vous la coulez douce !

Tout ce que put dire Harry resta coincé dans sa gorge, il restait là, la bouche ouverte à regarder Ron piquer sa crise. Le dit Ron ne remarquait même pas qu'il parlait dans le vide et continuait à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience.

Au bout d'un moment le brun se ressaisit et l'arrêta :

- Ok stop ! J'ai compris !

Ron s'arrêta d'un coup et regarda son ami d'un air las.

- Je suis désolé je ne le referait plus

-...?

- Ben quoi ? C'est ce qu'on m'a appris à dire quand je fait une connerie ! s'exclama le brun un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

Ron et lui échangèrent un long regard, puis ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Hermione sortie de la salle de bain, arriva et les foudroya du regard. A ce moment, Ron sortit de son lit et lui fit une petite étreinte:

-Désolé Hermione, je fais vite promis.

Puis il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

-MONSIEUR POTTER ET MONSIEUR MALFOY ! Je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous, ayez cessé les hostilités entre vous mais il serait préférable que vous cessiez également de GLOUSSER COMME DES HYENES dans MON cour ! Hurla Mc Gonagald rouge piment.

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard complice et un sourire éclaira leurs visages La vieille femme les dévisageait, rouge de colère. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de prononcer une phrase d'excuse entrecoupée de ricanement, et fut quand mêmes soulagé quand la prof fit semblant de passer l'éponge. Elle en avait par dessus la tête de ses deux la, soit ils se faisaient remarquer en se battant comme des chiens enragés, soit il pouffaient de rire et gloussaient comme des, dindes dans son cour. Il était certes préférable qu'il s'entende bien, cependant, leur relation avait évolué tellement vite à ses yeux qu'elle ne s'en était pas encore habituée.

Draco plus enjoué que jamais, s'amusait à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction, à faire tomber le stylo d'un pauvre Poustoufle qui se lassait à le ramasser sans comprendre pourquoi son bien s'appliquait à rencontrer le sol à chaque fois qu'il le posait quelque part. A chaque fois que le pauvre en avait marre il rangeait le stylo dans son sac et le fermait avec la certitude que son cauchemar s'arrêterait, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le stylo avec lequel il écrivait avait disparu a son tour. Au final sa trousse fut vide et son sac remplis de stylo.  
Harry était plié sur son siège à la recherche d'une bouffée d'oxygène, Draco lui ricanait méchamment et scrutait la salle à la recherche d'une autre victime. La vieille Mc go ne put tenir plus longtemps et roula de grands yeux, que le survivant remarqua, il avala sa salive et tenta de prévenir Draco qui avait localisé son nouveau jouet. Hum ptètre une seconde trop tard. Le volcans entra en éruption.

-MESSIEURS ! HORS DE CETTE SALLE AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS EVICERE !

Les deux coupables sortirent de la salle en ricanant et se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, jusqu'à leur lieu fétiche. Draco réussi à reprendre son souffle contrairement au pauvre survivant qui s'étouffait de rire en se roulant dans l'herbe douce. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le prince serpent le regardait avec attention. Draco le détaillait, couché dans l'herbe le souffle court et les joues rougies par l'effort, les lèvres entre-ouvertes laissant parfois échapper quelques soupirs de fatigue. Et de petites dents pointues qui formaient un adorable sourire. Le blond fut pris d'un élan de tendresse et s'allongea au côté de la personne qui maintenant comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Draco Malfoy était amoureux.

HGTNHGTNHGTNHGTN

Hermione était folle de joie ! Elle marchait vers la bibliothèque d'un pas joyeux et rapide. Rendez-vous ? Elle affichait un grand sourire qui la rendait de plus en plus jolie. Surtout qu'elle avait commencé à se mettre du maquillage.

Elle se fit littéralement rentrer dedans par un beau black habillé de manière très sexy. Elle ouvrit grand sa bouche et reluqua le Serpentard de haut en bas.

-Coucou Granger ! Belle journée n'est ce pas ? Lança-il en dévoilant ses dents incroyablement blanches.

-...

-Hermione ?

-...ah! euh oui, oui c'est vrai ! Répondit la jeune femme remise à 3% de son choc.

-Je me demandai si par hasard tu n'aurai pas aperçu un certain rouquin, yeux marron assez grand et musclé, avec un cul hyper trop sexy, une bouche sensuelle, et un...

-Oh tu dois certainement parler de Ron ! S'exclama la jeune fille en haussant le ton pour empêcher à son interlocuteur de continuer dans sa lancée.

Celui ci afficha un large sourire pervers devant l'embarras de la lionne.

-C'est cela !

- Il va toujours à la tour d'astronomie à 11h le Mardi donc dans 15 min tu va l'y trouver j'pense.

La jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement en se demandant à la vu du centième large sourire coquins qui venait de s'afficher sur le visage du grand brun, si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Puis elle repensa à sa destination et se remit elle même à sourire en accélérant le pas ! Ouille elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

BZBZBZBZBZBZBZB

Blaise Zabini avait tout le monde dans sa poche. Il lui suffisait de demander gentiment et tout venait à lui. Il n'en prenait pas la grosse tête pour autant, il donnait toujours aux autres sans rien attendre en retours. Même si en générale il y avait toujours quelque chose pour lui en retour. Pour une fois, il allait s'offrir ce qu'il désirait plus que tout ! Ron Weasley. Le Serpentard n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, de manipulateur. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de traficoter des plans machiavéliques pour arriver à ses fins. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'a pas d'expérience dans ce domaine...

Le jeune homme sourit, il n'avait que 15 min.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se sentait bien. Il était couché dans l'herbe fraîche de son coin de paradis, les cheveux lâchés, le visage détendu, la bouche entre-ouverte avec une langue qui faisait des vas et viens à l'intérieur, la chemise ouverte, le pantalon ouvert avec une main dedans, les jambes écartées...

Les jambes écartées !? Une main dans le pantalon !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Juste au dessus de lui, un ange blond passait à l'action. Avant qu'il n'est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, une main plongea dans son boxeur, empoigna son sexe déjà dur et entama un va et vient rapide. Le brun gémit et ferma les yeux.

C'était trop bon ! Ne voulant pas être le seul à profiter du plaisir intense que son amant lui procurait, il s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il défit la fermeture et fit descendre le boxeur en libérant le sexe tendu et douloureux du blond. Le dit blond poussa un gémissement de douleur qui se changea en râle de plaisir quand une main puissante se mit à le masturber à son tour.

-Draco...viens je..souffla le brun

Le prince ne se fit pas prier et présenta trois doigts devant la bouche de sa Némésis qui s'empressa de les humidifier. Puis, il colla son corps au sien et plongea sa tête dans son cou lui lécha la clavicule, en montant jusqu'au oreille pendant qu'il mettait en lui son premier doigt.  
Harry sensibles des oreilles ne ressentit aucune douleur

-Oh Putaiin Drracoooo !

Draco adorait la voix de son brun il était près à tout pour l'entendre crier et gémir de plaisir. Il n'attendit même pas et fit rentrer sous le coup de l'excitation les deux autres doigts et entama un va et vient. Là, Harry se crispa un peu, puis se remit à gémir sous les assauts du blond dans son cou. Le blond fit encore quelque vas et viens et quand il estima que son amour fut prêt, il se plaça entre ses cuisses et remplaça ses doigts par sa verge tendue. Il frotta d'abord le bout de son gland rougit contre l'entrée étroite du brun ce qui eu le mérite de les exciter encore plus.

-Ooh Dray j'ten prie viens !

Le prince ne se fit pas prier et rentra lentement et profondeur dans l'entre chaud d'Harry qui se tendit tout de suite. Draco ne bougea pas, il sentait l'anneau de chair se resserrer sur sa verge faisant pulser le sang de plus en plus vite. Il ne pus s'empêcher de grogner. _Si étroit !_  
Harry commença à s'agiter:

-Bouge !

Il entama alors un vas et viens profond et bestial remplis de désir. Harry ne savait plus ou donner la tête, il gémissait comme un fou ce qui excitait d'avantage la source de son plaisir qui accéléra la cadence. Il buttait et re-buttai au plus profond de son amour et sentant venir l'orgasme pour son amant qui était dans un état second, il empoigna son sexe et se mit à le masturber en rythme. Celui ci dans un dernier cri se libéra suivit pars Draco qui le rejoint après un dernier vas et viens. Harry se laissa retomber mollement sur le sol et Draco le prix dans ses bras. Et en lui embrassant la tempe il lui glissa trois mots qui rendrait n'importe qui heureux.

Je t'aime  
C'est à ce moment qu'Harry ce réveilla.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Ron était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à échapper à Blaise pendant toute la matinée. Il s'était appliqué à éviter tout les chemins susceptible de l'emmener en face du beau gosse. Au moins il était sur de gagner s'il faisait ça pendant une semaine. Il se dirigeait actuellement vers la tour d'astronomie, comme tout les mardis. Arrivé sur les lieux il entendit un gémissement masculin étouffé. Qui pouvait bien venir faire ces trucs dégoûtant ici. Le rouquin fit un pas supplémentaire en se rapprochant du bruit.

La scène qu'il vit fit irrémédiablement descendre ça mâchoire vers le sol. Simple phénomène naturel qu'est la gravitation...ou pas.

Blaise Zabini, assis à même le sol vêtu d'une chemise noire ouverte dévoilant son torse puissant, musclé et bronzée, ainsi que d'un pantalon slim à la braguette ouverte laissant apercevoir son boxeur et son énorme pénis au travers. Il s'acharnait passionnément sur une sucette incroyablement grosse, il l'a léchait et la suçait de manière provocante en émettant parfois des gémissements de plaisir. Ses yeux jaunes reflétait une excitation sans égale et un désir ardent.

Ron déglutit, la chaleur était montée d'un coup et son pantalon commençait à devenir très étroit. Le rouquin se demandait ce qui le retenait de lui sauter dessus, après tout il n'avait rien parié du tout, le serpentards s'était donné le défi lui même ! Et puis de toute façon, il savait qu'il allait perdre, alors que ce soit maintenant ou dans une semaine, il savait qu'il retournerait dans les bras du beau brun.  
Plus il réfléchissait plus ses idées devenait floues (eh oui le super pouvoir de notre petit Ron). Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était comme s par la scène qui devenait de plus en plus chaude. Il brûlait vraiment, la chaleur lui était monté à la tête.

Mince, tout ce travail gâché pour rien, il avait réussi à éviter Blaise si facilement, et voila que tout ses efforts étaient réduis en miettes. Il aurait du se douter que le brun aurait essayé de le piéger, mais à cause de son insouciance il était tombé dans le panneau comme un lapin. Comment allait il faire pour masquer son désir pour le brun si dès le premier coup il était excité comme une chatte en chaleur.  
Blaise finit enfin sa sucette et se mit en tête de se lécher les doigts ou il avait "malencontreusement" laissé couler du sirop. _Oh non pitié pas ça !_

La pauvre Belette aurait tout donné pour pouvoir prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais son corps ne répondait pas? Il n'arrivait pas a décoller ses yeux du spectacle que lui donnait le brun. Celui ci s'attaquait a son majeur avec fougue, il enroula sa langue sur son doigt et commença à faire un vas et viens avec celui ci, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa le gémissement le plus bandant que Merlin lui même n'eut jamais entendu. Puis il se leva lentement, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise et se dirigea lentement vers le rouquin toujours pétrifié.  
_Merde !_ _Non, non, non_ !

Ron fit un pas en arrière, ce qu'il regretta car son entre-jambe se fit sentir. Il était à l'étroit dans son pantalon et son érection était bien visible. Blaise s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de lui et posa sa mains sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Ron sursauta et gémit.

-Oh..Ron, sursura-il on dirait que tu as besoin d'aide, non ?

Puis il s'écarta dans un sourire et quitta la tour en caressant sa belle paire de fesse ronde et appétissante.  
A peine eu-t-il disparu que le roux couru dans son dortoir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il devait régler un problème, un GROS problème.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco regardait son survivant adoré dormir. Ce qu'il était mignon avec ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son visage, ses lèvres roses entre-ouverte d'ou sortait parfois des petits soupirs, qui tournait parfois en gémissement. Draco soupira à son tour, il était amoureux de lui, Harry POTTER son ancien pire ennemi. Ils étaient devenus amis en un rien de temps s'était incroyable. Comment était ce possible ? Il remémora le moment ou Harry avait commencé à l'ignorer, sa frustration, son énervement, son manque...

Oui car à partir de ce jour la, le prince s'était sentit comme abandonné, il avait sentit comme un creux dans son estomac, comme un vide dans son cœur. La seule personne capable de lui faire ressentir des émotions si fortes, s'éloignait de lui petit à petit. Elle commençait à l'ignorer, ce qu'il craignait le plus. Depuis qu'il avait refusé son amitié, le blond faisait tout pour se retrouver face au brun, pour ressentir se flot d'émotion qui l'envahissait à chacune de leurs disputes.

Quand les beaux yeux verts du brun reflétait sa haine profonde pour lui, il se sentait vraiment important. Draco savait que le brun le détestait au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait,leurs provocations était plus dangereuse. Mais après la mort du Lord, Harry avait commencé à se désintéresser à lui, ne plus le regarder, ne plus répondre à ses provocations et Draco avait eu mal. Il n'avait jamais voulu que le brun le déteste, au début il était un garçon bête froid égoïste et orgueilleux, il lui en avait voulu pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait au début de leurs années à Poudlard. Mais plus il grandissait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait des actes impardonnables et qu'il était allé tellement loin qu'il n'y aurait pas de trêve possible entre eux.

Plus le brun grandissait plus ses sentiments forts pour lui apparaissait, et quand le brun lui avait fait cette proposition cette nuit la, il crut mourir de joie et de soulagement . Puis son cœur avait changé, il était tombé amoureux et, il ne comptait pas en informer l'élu car il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié bien trop précieuse à ses yeux.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un sursaut de la part du brun, celui ci s'était redressé brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et avait lâché un "Draco" étouffé. Draco posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Je suis la Harry, ça va c'était un cauchemar ? je... Le blond se figea à son tour

Des armes ruisselaient sur la joue du brun qui semblait désespéré, troublé. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers Draco qui était maintenant très inquiet.

-Qu'es ce qui ne va pas Harry ? C'est grave ?

Le brun le regarda perdu et répondit :

-Ce n'est rien, je ne sais pas...et toi ?

-...?

-Pourquoi tu pleure toi, Draco ?

Draco posa sa main sur sa joue et écrasa une petite perle humide. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Merlin tout puissant il pleurait !

Il sécha son visage d'un revers de main et soupira.

-c'est rien. Je...Harry il faut qu'on parle. Lacha t'il d'une voix grave.  
(La phrase cliché ! ;D)

HGTNHGTNHGTNHGTN

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, la lionne chercha son partenaire des yeux. Quand elle le repéra dans un rayon éloigné de la bibliothèque elle sourit et s'y dirigea discrètement puis à pas de loup elle s'approcha de lui et s'apprêta à poser ses deux mains sur ses yeux.

Quelques seconde plus tard elle se retrouva penchée au ras du sol un bras dans son dos et un visage séduisant tout près du sien. Hermione regardait Théo les yeux écarquillés, tandis que celui ci se contentait de fixer ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Puis après un court échange d'oeillade enflammé qui parut durer deux heures à la jeune femme, le serpent consentit à la relâcher et lui fit un petit clin d'œil :

-Désolé Mione, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. lança il en souriant.

-Moui bien sur ! On y va ?

-Après vous jolie demoiselle ! Finit-il par dire en faisant une petite courbette.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Ce qu'il était chou avec ses beaux yeux

BZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZBZ

Blaise se pavanait dans les couloirs avec un grand sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. La tête qu'avait fait le rouquin en le voyant faire sa ptite salope, il avait faillit éclater de rire tellement c'était hilarant. Le pauvre était tétanisé, paralysé même. il n'avait même pas pu...fermer la bouche précisa le brun dans son esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus, il éclata de rire et partit se changer dans son dortoir.

Blaise 1-0 Ron Que la bataille commence !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry s'assit en tailleur, face à son ami et planta son regard dans le siens. Il ne devait pas vraiment se rendre compte à quel point cela perturbait ses interlocuteurs. Il avait beau être une personne fragile et innocente, quand il regardait quelqu'un dans les yeux celle ci se perdait dans son regard perçant et remplis de quelque chose d'indescriptible. En générale la personne en perdait tout ses moyens et s'exprimait de façon primitive. Petit exemple pour vous schématiser la chose :

Ex : _Seamus voulant demander un stylo au petit brun en cours._

-Harry ?

-Oui ? (Regarde dans les yeux)

-...heu...toi, bien vouloir...eem..passer..heiin..euh stylo ? Moi ?

Fin de l'ex. x)

Bref revenons à nos moutons ! Draco soutenait tant bien que mal le regard pénétrant de sa Némésis, il avala sa salive avec grande difficulté. Puis il se lança :

-Je voulais te dire que...depuis notre nouvelle amitié, tu m'a...complètement changé. En fait je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive, je trouve que tu à eu une très bonne influence sur ma personne et je..voudrait t'en remercier.

-ça alors ! Un Malfoy me remercie ! Et Draco de surcroît !

-Harry !

-Haha ! j'tembête ! En fait, faut que tu sache que tu n'a pas changé.

-Je veux dire qu'au fond de toi tu étais déjà quelqu'un de bien, mais tu étais un gamin donc tu ne cherchais pas la maturité qu'il y avait en toi. Je dirais plutôt que tu à grandis mentalement !

-Très drôle, émouvant ton discourt !

-Rooh ça va fait pas la tête, et finit de parler.

-Euh..mais c'est tout, enfin, j'ai finis je voulais juste te remercier.

-Quoi !?

-Draco tu sais, je pense que je te connais mieux que toi même.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

-Tu veux me dire que si tu pleurais tout à l'heure c'était parce que tu songeais à me remercier ? Voyons Draco, tu as changé...mais pas à ce point.

-Ah...ou...ouais je...en fait tu vois...donc bon...voila quoi..

-Draco..

-Hmm?

-Je te signal que ça ne veut rien dire et tu le sais...

-Bon, très bien je vois que tu ne me fait pas si confiance que ça, désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider je ne connais même pas la nature de ton problème. Dit le brun d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

Puis, le visage fermé, il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour cacher ses larmes. _Elle ne me fait même pas confiance... La personne que j'aime_

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione était aux anges ! Ce qui était très fréquent depuis ses derniers temps. Et tout Poudlard en connaissait la raison. Tout Poudlard sauf ses deux meilleurs amis. Pour la jeune femme ça aurait pu paraître bizarre, cependant elle savait que les deux personnes qui tenaient le rôle de meilleurs amis à ses yeux étaient tout deux dans une situation inhabituelle avec un homme alors pas de crise de nerf. Elle allait de toute façon les mettre au parfum même si sa relation avec Théo évoluait petit à petit. Elle avait confiance en ses intuitions.

Quand elle arriva dans son dortoir, elle n'entendit pas un bruit. Elle fronça ses sourcils et se questionna. Il était 18h, ils avaient tous rendez-vous. Ce qu'elle adorait c'est qu'à peine elle se séparait de Théo, elle le retrouvait quelques minutes après. Il était adorable ! Oups! Elle s'égarait, la jeune femme reprit la ou elle l'avait laissé sa réflexion.

Ah, mais oui ! Elle sourit et pivota sur elle même, le rendez-vous était chez les Serpentards. Draco avait fait sa scène et Harry bien sur avait accepté. Voyons ses deux la s'aimaient, quoi de plus visible. Pensa t-elle en souriant. Voila donc pour quoi le dortoir est peu bruyant ce soir.

Au moment ou cette pensée eu finit de fleurir dans son esprit elle entendit un petit bruissement au niveau de son lit et de celui de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle s'avança se demandant qui pouvait être au lit parmi Ron et Harry à cette heure. Certainement Ron, encore traumatisé par le coup que lui avait fait Blaise et avec le ferme intention de ne pas aller dans son dortoir ce soir. Elle sourit d'un air moqueur et s'avança encore.

-Ron c'est toi ?

Son sourire se décomposa quand elle vit une chevelure brune sous les draps, recroquevillé sur elle même, tressautant sous l'effet des sanglots qui parcouraient son corps.

-Ha...Harry !?

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Pauvre Ron. le rouquin marchait dans les couloirs, comme un homme désespéré. Ce soir Harry et Hermione allait l'entraîner dans le dortoir des Serpentards et il allait passé la pire soirée de sa vie torturé par Blaise Zabini en personne.

Le coup de ce matin était très mal passé, il y était pas allé doucement. Ces provocations n'avait rien d'un jeux. Il semblait s'amuser mais en même temps le désir qui passait dans son regard était bel et bien présent. Il semblait brûler de passion et de désir pour lui et son regard doré et perçant reflétait tout ces sentiments à la fois. Ce qui mettait Ron mal à l'aise et qui le rendait pas sur de lui.

Depuis qu'il fréquentait Blaise, son hétérosexualité avait sauvagement été assassiné et massacrée. Il s'était mis à en douter lui même. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment la était si intense qu'il avait tout de suite vu l'énorme différence avec les filles. Car depuis longtemps il avait eu des relations normales avec les filles de Poudlard. Celles ci n'avait pas toute été des réussites. Il se souvint de toutes se ex, aucunes d'elles n'avait su le marquer et elles étaient assez nombreuses. Car Ron avec sa musculature et son charisme avait pris un peu plus de charme et avait bien fait pleurer quelque fille. Pas autant que Harry ni Draco mais pas mal quand même.

Ron se souvint qu'il n'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort qu'avec Blaise. Bien sur cette réflexion le mettait mal a l'aise mais devait bien se l'avouer, Blaise était certainement le seul a lui faire cet effet.  
En arrivant au dortoir, il leva les bras au ciel et s'écria en se dirigeant vers son lit:

-Aucune résistance ce soir vous avez gagné, de toute façon se sera ma dernière nuit avant de me faire bouffer.

Puis il s'arrêta net en voyant Hermione le visage en peine en train de consoler Harry et de le raisonner. Le brun semblait triste et vide, quelques fois une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

-Ron...on ne va pas au dortoir des Serpentards ce soir, peut tu aller informer Blaise ou Théo que nous ne serons pas présent ?

La belette rousse se remit de son choc et fit demi tour en acquiescent. La soirée allait être longue.

Ouuuuuuuuuuf ! finish. Ne me tuez pas, je sais j'ai fait en sorte que Draco se comporte comme une héroïne de shojo. Oui oui le blabla inutile pour ceux qui ne regarde pas de manga shojo En ce qui concerne ce chapitre Harry tire des conclusions trop hâtive, comme quoi personne n'est parfait. La suite au prochain chapiitre ^^  
Bisous l'auteur sadique qui vous adores ! ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Saluuuut tout le monde :D

Je suis consciente de mon retard et je me rappelle que j'avais promis une suite très vite. Cependant la chance n'a pas été de mon coté ces dernier temps. J'avais bien progressé dans ce chapitre quand un personne à malencontreusement fait tombé mon ordi. J'ai donc pu (grâce à la garantie) obtenir un nouveau PC mais les données était perdu...T^T

Voila c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour me justifier... :3

**RAR :**

**Serdra** : En effet, je me rend compte que tu n'a pas tout à fait tord. Harry deviens de plus en plus parano et dangereux, tu va vite le découvrir. Bonne lecture ! ;)

**Caence** : Tu trouve ? C'est Gentil..ah si tout le monde pouvait mettre des reviews comme ça...(Hiihii...^^) ENJOY ! ;D

**Yurippe-sans** : Oui bon désolé c'était une erreurs...je suis persuadé que tout le monde voyait ce que je voulais dire ! ;) Bonne lecture !

**La Folle Joyeuse** : Comme tu l'attendais si impatiemment voici le chapitre 6 tout à toi ! Enjoy ! ;3

Bonne lecture à tous !

**CHAPITRE VI**

Ce matin-là, la grande salle était anormalement silencieuse. A la table des Serpentard On n'entendait pas les commentaires froids ou moqueur du prince Serpentard, ni les gloussements de Pansy qui était malgré tout collé à lui. Celui-ci ne lui accordait pas la moindre importance et se contentait de fixer son repas sans émotion.

Celle des Griffons était presque vide, seuls Dean et Luna finissaient de manger leur petit dej'. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le survivant n'était pas sorti de son dortoir. Bien sûr, nul besoin de le préciser, il évitait Draco. Et il semblait bien s'y prendre car le blond ne le voyait presque jamais.

Quelque fois après les cours, dans les couloirs il lui courrait après pour lui glisser quelques phrases, mais il se faisait royalement ignorer par le brun qui rejoignait aussitôt ses appartements.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tellement mal, comme un énorme trou dans sa poitrine, il ressentait un vide froid dans son cœur.

Il aimait le brun et comme un imbécile il avait été incapable de le lui dire. Il se sentait comme retourné à la case départ. Harry ne le regardait même plus, ne lui parlais plus. Et pire encore, avant Harry le critiquait lui parlait, lui accordait de son temps. Même si ce n'était paspour lui dire des mots doux, le blond se sentait moins insignifiant à ses yeux.

A présent le brun ne l'écoutait à peine. Il avait raté sa chance. De manière stupide il avait perdu la seul chance qu'il aurait pu avoir avec le brun qu'il aimait. Le survivant lui avait tendu la main et lui il avait foiré la seul possibilitée qu'on lui ai offerte. Au bout de quatre jours le blond laissa à Harry la paix qu'il demandait.

* * *

Hermione, elle restait constamment auprès d'Harry et ne pouvait pratiquement plus voir Blaise. Chose qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Ron Harry et elle était en ce moment dans leurs dortoirs vide. Ron somnolait à moitié à terre, avec la tête uniquement sur le lit du survivant. Hermione quant à elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce tandis qu'Harry ruminait de son côté. Puis la lionne craqua :

-Bon Harry sa suffit la, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

-… ?

-Va lui parler.

-Non. Le brun se détourna et fit mine de s'en aller.

-Alors tu vas agir comme ça ? Tu vas continuer à l'ignorer en publique alors qu'au fond tu l'aime ?

-Herm' tu sais bien que...

-Je ne sais rien du tout ! Je sais seulement qu'un jour tu es venu nous voir Ron et moi et tu nous as dit que tu avais décidé de faire une trêve avec Draco, ton pire ennemis ! Ce jour-là tu semblais sur de toi, à l'aise et différend. Tu n'étais pas dépressif, tu mangeais comme tout le monde. Là tu te comportes en ermite, tu ne manges pas beaucoup tu ne parles plus à personne et…

-Ça suffit Hermione, je ne veux pas en parler.

-Mais tu ne veux jamais en parler, tu te caches toujours comme si ça allait t'aider. C'est toi qui a proposé cette trêve es-ce que tu l'as fait pour lui briser le cœur ? Tu deviens ami avec lui, tu lui ouvre ton cœur, il te montre des facettes de lui que tu n'as jamais connues et toi tu le rejette pour une simple dispute ?!

-Peut importe…

-PEUT N'IMPORTE PAS !

Ron sursauta et se redressa, l'air chauffait. Hermione était vraiment en colère. Le survivant lui-même n'en revenait pas. Il restait la bouche bée à regarder la lionne rouge de colère. Sa meilleur amis lui avait crié dessus, elle toujours si calme et intelligente toujours présente pour l'apaiser, lui dire de se calmer. Elle était maintenant en furie et s'approcha du brun lentement :

-Arrête ça Harry ! J'en ai marre, tu te fais mal, tu lui fais mal et ça ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner pour si peu ! Tu crois que c'est suffisant de ruminer dans son coin pendant des jours pour apaiser la douleur !

Harry sentit sa colère pointer. Que pouvait-elle comprendre de la douleur qu'ils ressentaient ! Il sentit sa magie s'agiter en lui et lui picoter le bout des doigts.

-Tu crois que ça ira mieux en allant tous les soirs le surveiller sous cette fichu cape d'inv…

Hermione sentit alors son dos percuter quelque chose de dur. Puis une douleur sans pareille lui lanciner le dos. Elle aperçut au loin Harry le regard effrayé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Ron était à présent totalement réveillé et accouru vers la jeune femme. Celle avait été projeté contre le mur du dortoir avec une violence mortelle, certainement par son meilleurs ami, qui n'était toujours pas remit de son choc.

-Aïe…murmura-elle.

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Comment la jeune femme pouvait agir ainsi alors que la situation était grave.

-Ne parle pas Mione ! Ça va aller.

-Ma…baguette…donne...je...

-Mais que diable veux-tu faire avec ça ! Tu es blessé il faut que tu aille voir Pomfresh immédiatement. Tu…

-MA…baguette Ron.

Le rouquin le dévisagea et se dirigea vers le lit du survivant pour récupérer l'objet demandé puis il la lui tendit. La jeune femme murmura un sort, faisant la baguette cracher sur elle des étincelles orange, puis elle se releva comme si elle venait de finir son petit déjeuner. Ron ouvrit la bouche et regarda la lionne se relever et s'approcher d'Harry qui avait mis sa tête entre ses mains et regardais le sol désespérément.

-Attend tu plaisante là j'espère ! Lâcha-il. Alors ça y est ! Pouf lumière orange et t'es guéri ?!

-Je ne suis pas guéri Ron, j'ai estompé la douleur pendant cinq minutes, je dois aller chez Pomfresh tout de suite, mais avant…

Elle se rapprocha du brun et le pris dans ses bras. Puis en passant sa mains douce dans l'épaisse chevelure jais du brun elle lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, en tes choix. Et j'ai toujours eu raison, tu ne ma jamais déçu.

Une larme perla sur le joue du brun.

-Je veux que tu soit fort, et que tu écoute ton coeur. Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi. Et ça aurai été pareil si j'étais à ta place, pas vrai ? On est meilleurs amis, c'est notre devoir l'un envers l'autre. Plus personne ne te reconnais Harry. Tu pleure plus facilement, tu t'énerve plus facilement et surtout lorsqu'il est question de Draco. Laisse moi t'aider...dans ta confusion. Tu es amoureux de lui Harry, et je pense que tu le sais mais que tu ne le réalise pas. Alors...ah...

-Hermione ! s'exclama le brun en la soutenant

-C'est...court cinq minute. Murmura-elle faiblement.

Ron accouru et la pris dans ses bras.

-L'effet est déjà finit faut faire vite.

-Qu'es ce que je fait Ron ?

-Harry, je...

-Ha..rry, ne me déçois pas s'il te plait. Pas...pour cette fois. Tu sais...ce que tu doit faire. La rousse se laissa aller dans les bras du roux et ferma les yeux.

-Hey, Mione ! Harry je... je doit l'emmener. Je reviens vite. Puis il sortit de la salle en portant le corps de la jeune femme serré contre sa poitrine.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il avait tellement mal. Et surtout tellement honte. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Draco, il avait… de la réaction du blond, peur d'être à nouveau blessé par un mensonge, peur de la véritée !

Ce n'était pas lui, le vrai lui avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, avait mené une guerre terrible. Le vrai lui n'avait peur de rien. Le survivant se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il devait voir Draco. Au plus vite.

On ne pouvait définir s'il marchait courait ou trottinait. Le brun se hâtait dans les couloirs en se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Plus il s'en rapprochait et plus il regrettait son comportement. Sa crise, ses larmes, ses caprices ! Ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois. Il voulait tout avouer à son blond, même s'il devait essuyer un rejet, il le ferait. Au moins il serait fixé, il aurait une vraie raison de rentrer en dépressions. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner, pas de sitôt.

Arrivé devant la porte il hésitât, la main sur la poignée. Il pouvait le faire. Il respira un bon coup et poussa les lourdes portes de la grande salle en susurrant le nom de sa némésis.

_Draco…?_

La salle était pratiquement vide. Les quelques personne présente se retournèrent curieuse et se mirent à chuchoter entre elles. Le cœur d'Harry se serra, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.

_Ou est-il ? Ou est-il ?_

Harry s'affolait et sa magie recommençait à affluer vers ses doigts. Encore. Quand il s'agissait de son blond, il était doté d'une Hyper Intuition et d'une incapacité à se contrôler. Le brun essaya de se calmer en se rappelant les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Sur une table proche, il vit Seamus qui le regardaient d'un air désolé. Il se rapprocha de lui et le pris par le bras.

-Ou es Draco ?!

-Euh

-Ou est-il ! Cria le brun.

-AH...Harry, tu me fait mal

Le brun ne réalisait même pas son acte, il serrait le poignet de son camarade tout en le regardas droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que Seamus voyais le brun dans cet état. Dans son regard il lisait de la colère, de l'angoisse et surtout…de la peur. Oui le brun avait peur, ça se voyait. Sa pupille était dilatée et ses yeux tremblaient.

Le griffons essaya de se dégager, il sentit des vagues d'électricité dans tout son corps. Si ça continuais ainsi il allait mourir électrocuté. Pas moyens d'atteindre sa baguette, et les autres élèves de la salle étaient trop effrayée pour tenter quelque chose. Seamus reçu une seconde décharge. Mais ou étaient donc les profs dans ce bahut ! Pensa le griffon. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et une voix masculine forte et connu retentis dans la salle.

-Ça suffit, Harry !

Le concerné lâcha brusquement la main de Seamus et accouru vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Blaise ! Je…je crois qu'il n'est pas la ! Je le sens mal ! Le brun à la surprise de tous fondit en larme dans les bras musclé du basané. Celui-ci l'étreignit et l'entraîna hors de la salle en le tirant par la main.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le plafond terne de l'infirmerie. Au fond d'elle-même elle ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir crié sur son meilleur ami, elle savait qu'Harry avais toujours eu besoin d'un booster ou plutôt d'un élément déclencheur. Si elle avait accepté la trêve qu'avait proposé le brun immédiatement c'est parce qu'elle savait que c'était pour son bien. Elle savait que Harry attendais ça, de puis longtemps. Harry aimais Draco, et depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ont aurais pu croire.

Flash-Back. (1 an et demi plus tôt)

C'était par une nuit chaude, Harry marchait dans les couloirs. Fatigué, il ne voulait cependant pas rentrer dans son dortoir tout de suite. Il était donc partit en promenade nocturne dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'un coin tranquille.

Alors qu'il passait près d'un petit jardin qui dégageait une douce atmosphère, il sentit une présence. Il se cacha dans un coin et observa. Au clair de lune il vit la silhouette d'une personne assise dans l'herbe. Elle était mince et masculine. Puis il découvrit en fin la personne. Elle était assise de dos et avait un tee-shirt blanc transparent. Ses bras aussi étaient blancs, au bout de ceux-ci de belles mains et de fins doigt s'accrochaient à l'herbe verte tout autour.

Il vit quelque chose bouger au niveau de ses jambes. Puis une boule blanche sortit de sur les genoux du jeune homme qui se tourna vers elle.

Un chat, pensa le brun. Puis en plissant les yeux il vit deux courbes au-dessus du dos rond de l'animal. Un lapin ! Le jeune homme s'était mis à caresser la bête entre les oreilles. Ses fin cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules telles des fils d'araignées, la masse plus importante de sa chevelure était attaché en une longue queue de cheval qui lui arrivait à la moitié du dos.

Harry resta impressionné par leur beauté. Son pouls s'accéléra. Le profil de l'inconnue était à couper le souffle. On aurait dit une femme, presque. A ce moment-là le jeune homme émit un petit rire. Le brun fut charmé par tant d'innocence et sourit, il avait irrésistiblement envie de savoir qui était cet élève, il aurait dû déjà le connaitre s'il était si séduisant. Peut-être son visage était-il laid ? Ou peut être était-ce un intru ?

Le survivant s'appuya contre un poteau. N'ayant aucun sens de la discrétion il le fit cependant assez silencieusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'autre. Mais celle du lapin, non. L'animal releva rapidement ses oreilles et tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Suivit de près par le jeune homme. C'est à ce moment que le nuage qui voilait la lune se dégagea. Et Harry vit un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il était blond, d'un blond presque blanc, avec la peau pale et lisse, pas une tache. Ses yeux était d'un gris orage était doux et en même temps écarquillé sous l'effet de la surprise. Son nez droit et fin était en harmonie avec sa magnifique bouche rose et pulpeuse. Celle-ci légèrement entre ouverte laissaient apercevoir le bout de ses dent blanche et de sa langue humide. Il avait des pommettes rougis par la gêne et tout ce beau visage était encadré par une magnifique chevelure blonde presque blanche qui retombai en mèches sur ses épaules. Le reste des cheveux était attaché par un élastique discret. Harry n'avait jamais vu ce visage, mais il reconnut immédiatement la personne qui était devant lui. Il détala sans demander son reste.

Et il n'entendit même pas le blond l'appeler :

-Harry !

Le brun déboula dans son dortoir, ferma la porte et s'assit contre celle-ci en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_Malfoy_ !

Draco Malfoy ! C'était Draco Malfoy. La poitrine du survivant semblait vouloir s'arracher tellement elle montait et descendais. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était essoufflé. Il ne pouvait enlever l'image qu'il avait vue de son esprit. Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux. Harry savais que les cheveux du blond avaient beaucoup poussé comme les siens, même plus. Cependant ce qu'il en avait pensé la première fois ressemblais plus a "Il ressemble de plus en plus à son connard de père !". Mais il n'aurais jamais pensé que le blond puisse les porter avec autant de grâce et de pureté.

Ce qu'il vivait était pire que l'hypnose, pire qu'un enchantement. Il était subjugué, il n'avait jamais vu le prince comme ça. Le visage doux, neutre. Ses joues rouges, la surprise sur son visage. Il n'avait plus son masque froid et inexpressif. Harry ne revenais toujours pas, et c'est avec l'apocalypse dans son esprit qu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et ce glissa dessous, puis au bout de cinq minute il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'enlever ses chaussettes. Il les retira et ferma les yeux pour savourer le jet brulant. Mauvaise idées. Le visage du blond apparu instantanément dans ses pensées. Le survivant ne rouvrit pas les yeux, il sentit son corps s'engourdir rapidement et se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bains après s'être lavé.

Il s'enfonça sous ses draps, ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler. Pas loin de son lit une personne ne dormais pas. Et cette personne avais vu Harry arriver et manifeste sa gêne. La silhouette se leva et se rapprocha du lit du brun. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son corps et écouta sa respiration devenir régulière. Ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient près du visage paisible du jeune homme.

_Paisible_.

Cela devait faire plus d'un an qu'Hermione n'aurait pu qualifier le sommeil de son meilleur ami de paisible. Malgré sa victoire contre le lord les cauchemars d'Harry n'avaient jamais cessé. Et chaque soir elle venait écouter les plaintes d'Harry.

Elle savait que le brun venait toujours se confesser à elle en priorité, mais elle savait aussi que le brun gardait certains secrets pour lui.

Estimant que l'information pourrait mettre en danger ses amis, il se gardait bien de les communiquer. Et c'est pourquoi la jeune femme venait près de son lit le soir pour l'écouter se confesser une deuxième fois. Elle devait être la seule à savoir qu'Harry parlait de ses problèmes dans son sommeil. En général elle s'asseyait au pied du lit et attendait, écoutait. Et si le brun s'agitait, elle se glissait dans son lit et le berçait.

Le survivant s'était déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises comment la lionne pouvait toujours être présente au bon moment. Ou comment elle était au courant de ses moindres problèmes, même quand il n'en parlait pas. Il avait même pensé à la télépathie, mais s'était vite lassé de poser des questions et en avait simplement déduit qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne.

La jeune femme était actuellement assise au pied de son lit et attendais. Puis au bout de cinq minutes elle entendit un soupir. Puis un mot. Un nom. Elle se rapprocha et réécouta.

_Draco_

La jeune femme plaqua ça mains sur sa bouche et couru vers son lit. Comment pourrait-elle dormir après ça !

Fin du Flash-Back

Hermione sourit de plus belle. Tout avait changé depuis ce jour-là. Les cauchemars du brun avait pratiquement cessé et surtout ses disputes avec Draco. Le survivant depuis ce soir avait décidé de changer par rapport au blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment apprécié selon les dires du brun. La jeune femme fut tirée de sa pensée par une visite. Quand elle vit la personne en question, son sourire atteint son apogée.

* * *

Blaise tendis pour la 25ème fois un mouchoir au survivant. Assis sur son lit avec le survivant à ses côté il essayait de la consoler. Comment un homme pouvait pleurer autant. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans cet état. Depuis le moment où ils avaient commencé à s'adresser la parole, une amitié solide s'était créée entre eux. Ils étaient très proche, bien qu'un peu trop au gout de Draco, qui avait toujours menacé Blaise à chaque fois qu'il matait le survivant. Et cela faisait six bon mois que les liens de cette amitié se solidifiaient. Malgré tout ça, Blaise ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre.

-Harry ! Pour la centième fois, calme-toi !

-Je…je. Essaya de prononcer le brun entre deux sanglots.

-Arrg, Bon sang ! Il n'est pas mort, juste partit Ry'.

-Blaiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssee !

-Oui…pardon Harry. Viens là un peu.

Le brun vint se caller dans les bras musclé du basané et se laissa bercer. Le beau black passa sa main dans les longs cheveux en bataille du brun pour essayer d'y mettre de l'ordre, en vain. Puis il laissa le brun poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Et laissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ça va aller Harry. Je suis là, et on va trouver une solution. D'accord ?

-D'accord…

Blaise sourit et posa ses douces et magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses sur celles du brun. L'échange fut court, puis ils réalisèrent tous les deux ce qui venait de se passer. Blaise rougis et Harry le copia. Puis ils se regardèrent longuement et éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Pendant qu'Harry pouffait encore, Blaise s'arrêtât brusquement et redevint sérieux. Il avait entendu un petit bruit. Il se retourna et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

Sur le pas de la porte Ron avait laissé tomber son biscuit au sol et le regardait bouche bée. Puis il se détourna et partit en courant.

Blaise souleva délicatement la tête d'Harry qui avait tout compris et la posa sur le lit pour courir derrière son rouquin. _Merde_ pensa-il.

Il ne tarda pas à le rattraper et le retint par le bras.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Le roux, détourné du basané fixait le sol comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Peux-tu me dire avant ce que le sol à de si fascinant ?

La belette vit rouge. Comment pouvait-il faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil ! Il se retourna brutalement, tentant de se libérer de la poigne du beau black. Puis voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas il planta son regard dans le siens en lui jettant un regard noir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter Zabini, tu…

-Je… ?

-Peu importe, je m'en moque de toute façon. Lâche-moi !

-Pas avant que tu ne me dises pourquoi tu m'en veux et pourquoi tu es en colère ?

-Je t'en veux, et je suis en colère, mais tout ça ne te regarde en rien !

-Un peu quand même. Je suis la victime dans tout ça. Fit le basané avec un sourire ravageur.

-Pour tout te dire, la tête que tu fais en ce moment ne ressemble pas vraiment à celle d'une victime !

Siffla le roux sarcastique.

-C'est mieux comme ça ? Fit le sportif en adoptant une moue de chien battu, qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qui, même Rogue.

Ron déglutit, et fixa les deux yeux or qui le fixaient avec une petite lueur d'amusement. Il sentit son cœur fondre et aurait tout donné pour embrasser la bouche pulpeuse et bien dessiné du plus bronzée. Puis tentant de se ressaisir il réessaya de se dégager :

-Non, c'est pire. Maintenant lâche moi !

-Es ce que c'est à cause du bisou que j'ai fait à Harry tout à l'heure ?

Le roux sursauta et arrêtât brusquement de se débattre.

-Hein ! Nan…mais qu'es ce que tu racontes ! Ce…ça n'a rien à voir. Je…j'men fou.

-Ron…

Il leva les yeux vers ceux du serpentard. Blaise était de nouveau sérieux, il attendait une réponse et Ron savait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas si celle-ci ne lui plairait pas. Il baissa la tête vers le sol comme découragé.

-Je…lâche moi. S'il te plait. Tenta-il avec une voix faible.

-Non.

-J'ai dit s'il…

-Ça ne plait pas !

Le roux leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et frémit. Le regard de Blaise avait changé, il était doux, mais triste. Il semblait tellement triste.

-Ça ne me plait pas répétât-il. Si je m'écoutais, je ne te lâcherais jamais pour que tu restes toujours auprès de moi.

Il marqua une pause, sembla hésiter puis repris :

Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, de peur que tu ne reviennes plus. Je te suivrais ou que tu ailles pour savoir où tu es et si tu vas bien. Et même si je devais te lâcher pour te laisser t'en aller, c'est moi que je serais obligé de tenir pour m'empêcher de te courir après.

-…Blaise. Souffla le roux. On dirais un stalker. Finit-il en rougissant.

Il sentit le basané lâcher sa main et la poser sur sa joue. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps. Elle était chaleureuse et rassurante.

-J'ai perdu. Ça fait déjà une semaine, et je n'ai même pas su te rendre fou de moi. Je t'avoue ma défaite. Je te laisse tranquille. Mais je ne te mentirais pas, je ne veux pas te lâcher. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal et je n'ai pas envie que tu souffre. Je ne veux pas t'utiliser et je ne veux pas te voir avec un autre. J'aime te tenir la main, elle est douce et...toute...petite. Dit il un sourire triste au lèvres. J'aime tes mains, j'aime tout chez toi. Tes yeux…, tes lèvres, tes joues…et aussi ton…ventre.

Ron sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait toujours les yeux écarquillé et la bouche ouverte (très glamour tout ça.. :P)

Il se sentait tellement stupide, ne sachant plus ou se mettre il restât planter en face du beau black qui se confessait pratiquement à lui.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Harry. On rigolait juste si tu veux savoir. Je suis désolé, c'était stupide. Je ne savais pas comment le consoler alors…j'ai…enfin. Laisse tomber, oublie.

Le cœur du rouquin manqua un battement. Le sportif lui avait tourné le dos et s'en allait. Qu'avait-il fait, non, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. A l'instant, il venait de lui faire une déclaration. Il n'était pas fou. Es ce que Blaise Zabini de la maison Serpentard pouvait avoir des réels sentiments pour lui ? Et lui alors dans tout ça, ses sentiments pour Blaise ?

Toutes les fois où il avait rêvé de lui, le pari ! Il l'avait oublié depuis longtemps, depuis qu'Harry était rentré en dépression. Il n'y avait plus pensé du tout. D'ailleurs il pensait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment ce mec, aussi sexy soit-il s'était permis de rentrer dans sa vie, dans son cœur, et de chambouler ses émotions à ce point.

Ron soupira il allait regretter son geste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce qu'il allait faire était vital pour lui, il le sentait. En quatre grandes foulées il rattrapa Blaise et agrippa son bras. Le serpentards étonné se retourna et sentit alors les douces lèvres du roux se poser sur les siennes.

Au début il ne réalisa pas vraiment et resta immobile, les yeux grands ouvert. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Ron se décolla lentement. Toujours muet il regarda son roux prendre une grande inspiration :

-Ne part pas ! Lâcha-t-il paniqué. C'est moi qui suis désolé, je suis même bête en fait. Je…j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je te vois. Je te sens, tu m'as rendu complètement fou et t'a réussi à le faire en cinq minutes. Ton pari tu l'a largement gagné. Et même si tu l'avais perdu, je…je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tranquille. Je…veux que tu continue. Enfin...je crois.

Le brun ne répondit pas, toujours choqué, les yeux grands ouverts. Ron lui tendis alors la main le cœur battant.

-Tient, tu aimes ma main ? Alors tient là, et tient la bien, ne la lâche jamais. Ne me laisse jamais partir parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Si un jour je pars alors c'est que j'y suis forcé. Je te veux et pour moi tout seul. Je suis jaloux pour un rien certes. Mais si tu es à moi alors tu l'es a cent pour cent ! Tu m'as rendu fou, tellement fou, alors si tu penses ce que tu dis, je suis prêt à faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Mes yeux, ma bouche, mes mains, mon…mon ventre, sont tout à toi ! Mais si…

Le roux ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi sa phrase ne sortait pas de sa bouche. Mais il réalisa après, qu'ils étaient coincés par une autre bouche qui s'était plaqué contre la sienne. Il passa sa main autour du coup de son serpent et s'y accrocha désespérément comme si ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Il se rendit à ce moment compte que Blaise avait pris son autre main quand il la lui avait tendue et qu'il la serrait fort comme s'il avait peur que Ron l'enlève. A cette pensé le cœur du roux eux mal. Jamais il ne ferait ça, jamais. Sa main lui faisait mal, mais il s'en foutait, il était heureux et savourais le plus beau baiser de sa vie Il sentit la langue de son amant demander l'accès à sa bouche avec empressement et ne résista pas. Quand celle-ci trouva sa jumelle ce fut un vrai ballet, elles s'enroulaient l'une à l'autre et s'accrochait, s'unissait avec une passion dévorante. Ce fut plus qu'un baiser. Blaise soupira contre la bouche du roux puis s'écarta. Les yeux brillant il observa son partenaire qui avait encore les yeux mi-clos sous l'effet du plaisir.

-Magnifique ! Souffla-il émerveillé.

Ron rougit et détourna la tête, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Rivalisant avec une tomate, il essaya de se dégager.

-Non, non, non, non, ne part pas…s'il te plait. Supplia le brun. Reste dans mes bras encore un peu.. Laisse moi profiter de ce moment.

Le roux aurait entendu sa quelques mois plutôt, il se serait foutu de la gueule du black, mais là il ne fit que rougir encore plus. Pour se venger il pinça les côtes du plus grand.

-Merci, c'est la preuve que je n'ai pas d'illusion. Tu es bien là dans mes bras et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite parce que je viens de donner et de recevoir le baiser le plus remplit d'amour de toute ma vie. Lâcha le brun en posant ses douces lèvres sur le nez du roux.

Ce fut trop. A ce moment, Ron ce maudit d'être née roux. Rivaliser avec une tomate était déjà assez impressionnant, mais là il venait de battre le record. Pour cacher sa gêne il enfouit sa tête contre le torse chaud du brun, qui le serra contre lui.

Puis, il dirigea son nez vers le coup du basané et huma son parfum. _Humm_…_de la cannelle._

-Tu sens bon…souffla-il dans son cou.

Blaise frissonna et ouvrit de grands yeux. _Merde_ ! Il écarta le corps du roux, du siens. Celui-ci le regardait sans comprendre.

-Ne…je…Ron, je t'aime et je te désir. Si tu continues je ne pourrais pas me retenir…je…

-Alors ne le fait pas.

-…Quoi ?

-Ne le fait pas, ne te retient pas.

-Mais…tu…

-Fait moi l'amour Blaise. Fait moi l'amour comme tu ne l'a jamais fait à personne. Ne me laisse pas changer d'avis, sinon tu attendras longtemps. Murmura le roux en lisant le désir dans les yeux du serpent. Même si il avait peur, il en avait envie.

Aucun des deux ne saurait dire qui a sauté sur l'autre à ce moment-là. Ce fut juste le début d'un énorme champ de bataille.

* * *

Harry qui était resté seul sur le grand lit de Blaise, s'était assoupit. Il fut réveillé par des petits bruits répétitifs qui provenaient de l'extérieur de la pièce. L'esprit encore brumeux, il se redressa sur ses deux coude et parcouru la salle pour localiser la source du son, qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Son regard s'arrêtât sur la fenêtre.

Une ombre brune s'acharnait contre la vitre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry qui n'avait toujours pas réalisé quel était l'espèce de chose qui défonçait la fenêtre du dortoir, ainsi que ses tympans, empoigna sa baguette non loin de lui et arrangea ses lentilles à l'aide d'un petit sort qu'Hermione lui avait soigneusement enseigné quelques semaines plus tôt.

Puis, faisant quelques grimaces afin de désembuer ses yeux sans succès il se leva et se rapprocha du phénomène. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son regard devenait alors plus net et il pu enfin, arrivé devant la fenêtre, reconnaitre Brunneis la jeune chouette de Blaise. Avec lenteur il lui ouvrit, et l'animal se précipita à l'intérieur en battant furieusement des ailes.

Harry compris aussitôt la panique de l'animal en sentant une énorme bourrasque s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et lui arracher son élastique. Blaise lui répétait souvent qu'il ne le serrait pas assez, tant pis. Il referma la fenêtre en luttant contre la rafale et la verrouilla. Puis il se retourna vers Brunneis qui fouillait dans son plumage.

-Coucou ma belle.

L'animal lui répondit par un coassement furieux puis le dévisageant sauvagement battit des ailes comme pour l'agresser.

-Wow…tout doux. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je venais de me réveiller se justifia le brun en se grattent nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

Comme si le message avait été clair, la jeune bête cessa les hostilités et se redressa fixant intensément le brun. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prix délicatement la patte pour dérouler le petit papier qui s'y trouvait. Il le déplia avec délicatesse et en lu le contenu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la note, ses yeux s'agrandissaient inexorablement. Le survivant fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre une respiration normal, car il avait retenu son souffle pendant toute sa lecture. Il s'appuya sur le bureau qui se tenait en face de lui et essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer. Puis il sortit de la pièce en courant.

_Pitié, tout sauf ça…_

Quand Harry trouva Blaise, celui-ci ne fut pas très enchanté. Assis à califourchon sur son roux qui venait tout juste de lui donner carte blanche sur son corps, il regardait sa source de dérangement avec une forte envie de meurtre. Mais voyant l'air effrayé et perdu du brun son regard s'adoucit et son visage se fit inquiet.

-Harry…que…

-Blaise ! Vite, on a un problème, un gros problème…c'est pas possible, non !

- Harry, calme-toi s'il te plait !

-Mais…non c'est pas possible…je les laisserais jamais faire ça ! Gronda le brun.

-Harry ! Siffla le basané

-…

-Maintenant respire et dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Reprit-il calmement.

-C'est Dray ! Commença le brun au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Mais Dray quoi ! Pourquoi tu joue avec nos nerfs la ! Vas-y, balance ! Intervint Ron plus frustré que jamais.

-Il…va se marier… Lâcha t-il d'une petite voix désespérée.

Le silence qui s'installa alors fit comprendre à toute les personnes présente la gravités du problème. Les jours avenirs n'allaient pas êtres de tout repos, pensa Blaise en se laissant tomber aux côtés du roux.

Voila voila ! C'est finit ! Mouaahhahahaha, je ne vous cache pas que je suis satisfaite de mon travail. Cependant je m'excuse pour le physique du texte. Certain d'entre vous m'ont conseillé de ne pas faire de gros patées, et j'ai essayé de changer ça. et voila ce que ça a donné. J'espère que ça va ! Ciao ! :)


End file.
